


L'era dei vampiri

by mikimac



Series: Il mio odiato amato nemico [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Dark Mycroft, Dark Sherlock, Diary/Journal, F/M, Human John, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Master Sherlock, Master/Slave, Out of Character, Slave John, Vampire Mycroft, Vampire Sherlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: E' il 31 dicembre 1999. L'umanità è in attesa di entrare nel nuovo anno, nel nuovo secolo, nel nuovo millennio. Quello che la specie umana ancora non sa, è che l'alba del 1 gennaio 2000 l'umanità non sarà più la razza dominante sulla Terra. Il 1 gennaio 2000 inizia l'era dei vampiri.





	1. Quando sorge la luna

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Era of the Vampires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438116) by [mikimac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac)



> Ed anche la quarta stagione ha avuto il suo inizio e la sua fine. È sempre un peccato che “Sherlock” abbia solo tre episodi, anche se circa di un’ora e mezza. Non farò commenti, perché non è obbligatorio che tutti la abbiano vista. Posso solo dire che ho avuto l’impressione di una fine serie e che ci può stare.
> 
> Tornando al presente racconto, è la prima parte di una serie di 3 storie, decisamente dark. Il titolo della serie è “Il mio odiato amato nemico”. Chi abbia già letto ciò che scrivo, sa che quando metto certi avvisi, lo faccio perché la storia sarà veramente dark e non voglio offendere la sensibilità di nessuno. È che certi racconti vogliono essere scritti in un certo modo ed io non posso farci nulla, se non narrarli come vengono. Questa serie non ha nulla a che fare con “Red”, malgrado vi siano i vampiri. Se nella precedente serie, i vampiri erano personaggi positivi (James Moriarty a parte, ma lui è cattivo anche da umano, quindi non conta), in questa sono cattivi. Oltremodo cattivi. Quindi, chiunque legga, sa a cosa stia andando incontro.   
> L’OOC è d’obbligo. Questa è una AU in cui alcuni personaggi non sono umani ed il loro comportamento è adeguato alle circostanze. Malgrado ciò, tenterò, nei limiti del possibile, di mantenere le caratteristiche fondamentali di ogni personaggio.
> 
> I personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono stati creati da Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (che non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare cosa stesse scatenando) e dalla amata/odiata coppia Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss, per quelli della BBC.
> 
> Questo racconto non ha scopo di lucro. Se dovesse ricordarne altri, mi dispiacerebbe moltissimo, ma sarebbe un caso.
> 
> Buona lettura.

Ricordo ancora con un sorriso la paura che imperversava nel mondo, quando il sole sorse sul 31 dicembre 1999 e sembrava che la civiltà, come la conoscevamo, dovesse finire. Un’umanità che, per quasi duemila anni, aveva fatto a meno dei computer e dei prodotti elettronici, all’alba del nuovo millennio si trovava ad affrontare una possibile terribile catastrofe: i sofisticatissimi sistemi, che sempre più governavano la vita degli uomini, sarebbero sopravvissuti al passaggio fra il 1999 ed il 2000, fra il XX e il XXI secolo? Oppure, tutto si sarebbe fermato e saremmo tornati all’età della pietra? Beh, forse non proprio della pietra. Forse sarebbe bastata quella di carta e penna. Gli scienziati ed i giornalisti avevano dato anche un nome, a questo dilemma, che avrebbe potuto mettere fine all’era informatica praticamente sul nascere. Lo avevano chiamato Millennium Bug. Gli inglesi erano con il fiato sospeso, in attesa che la mezzanotte attraversasse il Meridiano di Greenwich, per capire quale sarebbe stata l’entità del disastro, annunciato a caratteri cubitali dai giornali ed atteso con ansia. Quella notte, alle apparecchiature elettroniche non accadde nulla di tragico, ma nessuno se ne accorse, perché il passaggio di millennio portò con sé la fine del dominio degli umani sulla Terra, lasciando il posto all’era dei vampiri.

 

 

**Quando sorge la luna**

 

 

Mi chiamo John Hamish Watson. Sono un umano. Ho casualmente trovato questo quaderno ed alcune penne, ancora funzionanti, nell’armadio della stanza, che funge da mia prigione. Non so quanto tempo sia trascorso da quella notte, che tanto ha segnato la storia dell’umanità. Non sono nemmeno sicuro che il mio carceriere, il mio Padrone, non sia al corrente di quello che sto facendo. Probabilmente, non gli importa nulla di cosa che io scriva. Non ho contatti con nessun altro essere umano. Le uniche persone che io veda, sono sempre e solo il mio carnefice e suo fratello maggiore. Io sono la loro riserva di cibo speciale e personale, il giocattolo preferito del vampiro più giovane, la sua valvola di sfogo, la sua bambola sessuale, il suo animaletto prediletto, a seconda dello stato d’animo in cui si trova, sempre molto volubile ed imprevedibile. Nemmeno quando apre la porta e si ferma sulla soglia, cercandomi con quegli occhi, di uno strano azzurro chiarissimo e freddo, so cosa vorrà da me. Ogni volta è diversa dall’altra. È successo raramente che sia stato persino dolce, ma è inutile cercare pietà in lui. O in chiunque della sua specie. Ora che sono usciti allo scoperto, per loro non siamo altro che bestie, da usare per alimentarsi o come animali da compagnia. Il fatto che parliamo, proviamo dei sentimenti e ragioniamo, per i vampiri non ha alcuna importanza. Per loro, siamo alla stregua di mucche, galline, cani e gatti. E così siamo trattati. Non so nemmeno io perché stia scrivendo questo diario, che nessuno leggerà mai. Probabilmente, è solo un modo per trascorrere il tempo, fra una visita e l’altra del mio aguzzino. Oppure, è il mio ultimo estremo tentativo di sentirmi ancora umano, un essere senziente e con una coscienza, non un animale, come lui vorrebbe. Forse, è il solo atto di ribellione, che mi sia rimasto, prima di perdermi per sempre nell’oscurità che mi avvolge. Forse, è il mio profondo e quasi inconfessato desiderio che questo scritto arrivi a qualcuno, che possa usarlo contro i vampiri, per fermare la loro avanzata. Sarebbe bello, anche se, onestamente, non so quanto possa essere utile ciò che sto per raccontare. Forse, questo diario vuole essere solo la testimonianza della fine di una razza, che si credeva padrona del mondo, ma che, in una sola notte, ha trovato la propria fine per mano di una specie più forte e feroce di lei.

 

 

Nella mia esistenza precedente ero un medico. Ho studiato al Saint Bartholomew di Londra, dove ho trascorso uno dei periodi più intensi e felici della mia vita. Mi impegnavo molto negli studi, perché fare il medico era sempre stato il mio sogno, fin da ragazzino, e volevo assolutamente realizzarlo, diventando uno dei migliori. Malgrado l’abnegazione richiesta dagli studi, però, mi ero fatto una nutrita schiera di amici ed amiche, perché la solitudine non era parte del mio modo di essere. Avevo anche avuto qualche breve storia, che potremmo definire d’amore, ma nulla di impegnativo, fino al giorno in cui mi scontrai con un paio di splendenti occhi azzurri, che appartenevano a Mary Morstan.

Ero in pronto soccorso, dove stavo svolgendo l’internato. Ero in servizio da dieci ore ed era stata una notte d’inferno. Un brutto incidente stradale aveva riempito le sale dell’ospedale di pazienti e lamenti. Ero stanco, ma stavo medicando un bambino, quindi sorridevo e scherzavo con lui, quando alzai lo sguardo sull’infermiera, che era appena entrata nella stanza. Il suo sguardo limpido ed allegro mi paralizzò all’istante. Annegai in quegli stupendi occhi azzurri, che mi fissavano sorridenti, contornati da un caschetto biondo, che risplendeva come un’aureola. Le labbra rosse erano leggermente dischiuse e piegate in un sorriso sbarazzino. Sembravano morbide e calde, fatte per essere baciate.

“Come finisce la storia?” mi chiese il bambino, decisamente seccato dall’interruzione.

“Ti racconto io la fine della favola, tesoro. Ora andiamo. Il dottore ha terminato di medicarti e noi gli abbiamo fatto perdere già abbastanza tempo,” intervenne la madre del piccolo, con un sorriso malizioso.

Io mi girai a fatica a salutarli, prima che uscissero, riluttante a staccare gli occhi dalla meravigliosa creatura, materializzatasi all’improvviso nella stanza.

“John Watson,” mi presentai.

Il sorriso dell’infermiera divenne ancora più radioso: “Lo so. Ci hanno presentato la settimana scorsa, quando ho iniziato il mio internato come infermiera in pronto soccorso.”

“Impossibile. Mi ricorderei di averti già visto. I tuoi occhi non passano certo inosservati.”

“Oh. In quel momento la sua attenzione era tutta per Sarah Sawyer, dottor Watson.”

“Sarah?! È solo un’amica.”

“Davvero? Non è quello che si mormora nei corridoi dell’ospedale,” ridacchiò la mia apparizione.

“I sussurri non hanno sempre ragione. Posso dimostrartelo, se vieni con me a cena. Stasera.”

Lei mi osservò attentamente, valutandomi come nessuno aveva mai fatto in vita mia: “Perché no?”

Sorrisi felice: “Anche se abbiamo un appuntamento per cena, direi che potremmo fare finta di esserci incontrati ora, per la prima volta. Mi permetta, signorina, mi chiamo John Watson e sto laureandomi in medicina presso il Bart’s di Londra,” mi presentai, allungando una mano ed inclinando la testa.

“Piacere di conoscerti, John. Io mi chiamo Mary Morstan,” rispose lei, ricambiando la mia stretta. La sua mano era calda, morbida, delicata, ma salda e sicura. Quelle mani adorabili avrebbero accarezzato ogni parte del mio corpo, donandogli un piacere che non aveva mai conosciuto prima. Perché quello era amore. Quello con la A maiuscola. Quello dei romanzi rosa, che tanto fanno sospirare le ragazze e sghignazzare i ragazzi. Quello che ti porta a desiderare di trascorrere il resto della tua vita con un’altra persona, che ti porta all’altare e ti fa mettere al mondo una figlia.

Mary ed io ci sposammo due anni dopo esserci conosciuti. Rose, la nostra piccola e tenera Rose, nacque l’anno seguente. Sia Mary che io continuammo a lavorare al Bart’s. La nostra vita procedeva come quella di qualsiasi coppia sposata, con una figlia da crescere. Fino alla notte del 31 dicembre 1999.

 

 

Della mia vita da essere umano, però, non racconterò altro su questo quaderno. Non sono sicuro che lui non ne scopra l’esistenza. Potrebbe leggerlo, in uno di quei momenti in cui mi riduce all’incoscienza. Lui è perfettamente al corrente degli avvenimenti che voglio narrare. Lui può dedurre molte cose, solo osservando il mio viso. Lui sa che sono sposato e che ho una figlia. Lui sa che io spero che loro siano ancora vive e che abitino in un luogo sicuro. Non condividerò altro, con lui. I ricordi più personali e felici sono rinchiusi nella mia mente e lui non può raggiungerli. Non può sporcarli, costringendomi a condividerli con lui. Potrebbe strapparmeli via, certo. Fare in modo che io dimentichi tutto. E non avrei nulla che mi acconsentirebbe di aggrapparmi a loro, di recuperarli. Preferisco perderli, comunque, piuttosto che permettergli di violare anche questa parte della mia anima. Quindi, torniamo all’inizio del racconto. A quel fatidico 31 dicembre 1999.

 

 

Era stata una giornata tranquilla, come tante altre. Non ricordo se sia stato un giorno soleggiato, piovoso, nuvoloso o nebbioso. L’attenzione di tutti era incentrata sul Millenium Bug e sull’inaugurazione del London Eye. La ruota panoramica più grande del mondo avrebbe dovuto attirare folle di turisti, pronti a godersi il panorama su Londra da un punto inusuale e spettacolare. Quell’ultimo dell’anno, però, non fu possibile salirvi sopra, a causa di un problema tecnico, che impedì l’utilizzo della ruota. Credo che nessun umano vi abbia mai messo piede. Non so nemmeno se i vampiri la abbiano attivata o la abbiano lasciata crollare sotto l’incuria del tempo e degli elementi atmosferici. Non sono mai riuscito a capire da quanto tempo io sia prigioniero del vampiro che mi ha catturato.

Avremmo dovuto trascorrere la serata con Mike Stamford e la sua famiglia, ma loro erano stati costretti a correre a casa dei genitori di sua moglie Molly, perché il padre era stato male. Mary ed io decidemmo di attendere lo scoccare del nuovo anno, secolo e millennio nella nostra casetta, davanti alla tv. Avevamo preparato qualcosa da mangiare, in attesa della mezzanotte, lasciando la televisione accesa sul canale che trasmetteva le allegre immagini provenienti dalle varie piazze di Londra, in cui si stava festeggiando l’ultimo giorno del XX secolo. Quando il Big Ben iniziò a battere le dodici, feci saltare il tappo della bottiglia di spumante, mentre Mary mi porgeva i bicchieri da riempire.

“Anche a me, papà! Anche a me!” Si allungò Rose.

La mia stupenda bambina aveva nove anni. Le avevo promesso di darle un goccio di spumante da bere, per festeggiare quella data particolare, come se fosse stata un’adulta. Mary ed io ci scambiammo uno sguardo complice, osservando la nostra piccola, così eccitata e felice. Stavo per versare una lacrima di vino nel bicchiere di Rose, quando la televisione si zittì. Fu una cosa strana. Non la stavamo guardando, perché la consideravamo solo un sottofondo, ma ci accorgemmo subito del silenzio che invase la stanza. Un brivido freddo mi attraversò la schiena, come se mi fossi reso subito conto che fosse accaduto qualcosa di grave.

“IL MILLENNIUM BUG! LA TV NON VA PIÙ!” Strillò Rose, un po’ entusiasta ed un po’spaventata.

Mary ed io ci guardammo negli occhi, cercando di nascondere il timore strisciante, che stava attraversando le nostre menti. Non poteva essere stato il Millennium Bug. Non era certo questa, una delle cose previste, nemmeno nelle profezie più nere. Mary, inconsciamente, circondò le spalle di Rose con un braccio, stringendola a sé, come se volesse proteggerla da qualcosa, anche se non sapevamo ancora da cosa. Ci voltammo verso la tv, i cui i pallini grigi e il rumore di fondo, provocato dall’assenza di segnale, ci portarono a tempi lontani, quando la televisione non trasmetteva ancora programmi ventiquattro ore al giorno. Prima che potessimo fare qualche ipotesi, il segnale tornò, anche se l’immagine non proveniva più dalle piazze londinesi, ma dallo studio privato di Buckingham Palace, da cui la Regina parlava a noi sudditi. Era apparsa anche una scritta: “ALLE 00.15 SARÀ TRASMESSO UN IMPORTANTE MESSAGGIO RIVOLTO ALLA SPECIE UMANA DI TUTTI I PAESI DEL MONDO. NON SPEGNETE LA TELEVISIONE.”

Presi il telecomando, scorrendo i canali. Tutti avevano la stessa immagine ed il medesimo messaggio. Una comunicazione trasmessa in mondovisione. La cosa che mi lasciava più perplesso era quel riferimento alla specie umana. Era decisamente una strana scelta di termini. Perché qualcuno avrebbe dovuto riferirsi alla popolazione mondiale definendola specie umana?

“Papà, cosa sta succedendo?” Domandò Rose, sempre più spaventata.

“Non lo so, tesoro, ma non ti preoccupare. Non sarà nulla di strano. La Regina vorrà farci degli auguri speciali. Sai, non capita tutti i giorni di cambiare secolo e millennio. Questo è un giorno speciale e…” venni interrotto da una musica delicata, proveniente dalla televisione. Riconobbi il brano dopo poche note. Era di Frédéric Chopin. Notturno in mi bemolle maggiore opera 9 numero 2. Una scelta singolare. Era un pezzo bellissimo, ma non certo adatto a festeggiare il nuovo anno. Lo ascoltammo in silenzio. Anche dall’esterno non provenivano rumori. A causa delle stranezze che stavano accadendo, subito non ci avevo fatto caso, ma non si sentivano i botti dei fuochi artificiali, che avrebbero dovuto salutare il vecchio secolo e dare il benvenuto al nuovo. Abitavamo in periferia, lontano dal fulcro dei grandi festeggiamenti, ma quella era una notte troppo particolare. Tutto il cielo di Londra avrebbe dovuto essere illuminato dai mille e splendenti colori dei fuochi d’artificio, accompagnati dalle loro allegre esplosioni. Invece, il silenzio sarebbe stato assordante, se non fosse stato per quella musica dolce, che faceva da sottofondo a quella strana notte. L’ultima nota di spense delicatamente e l’immagine cambiò. La stanza era sempre la stessa, ma sulla poltrona, di solito occupata dalla Regina, era seduto un uomo. La cosa era alquanto bizzarra. Nemmeno gli eredi potevano occupare le sedie che la Regina utilizzava per le occasioni ufficiali. Quell’uomo era uno sconosciuto. Come osava invadere lo spazio riservato alla sovrana? Perché nessuno lo stava sollevando di peso, per portarlo via e rinchiuderlo in prigione, con l’accusa di oltraggio alla Regina? Lo osservai meglio. L’uomo dimostrava poco più di quaranta anni. Era stempiato, con i capelli scuri, che avevano riflessi rossicci. La bocca era atteggiata ad un sorriso, che voleva essere ammaliante, ma risultava freddo e falso. Quello che mi colpì di più, però, furono i suoi occhi. Erano di un azzurro non troppo particolare, ma glaciali, duri ed risoluti. Indossava un completo nero a tre pezzi, indubbiamente costoso e cucito su misura per lui da un sarto esperto. La camicia bianca era altrettanto chiaramente artigianale e non a buon mercato. Le scarpe nere erano talmente lucide, che riflettevano le luci dello studio, come se fossero state uno specchio. Dal taschino del panciotto pendeva una catenella dorata, alla quale doveva essere attaccato un orologio da taschino. L’uomo sedeva rilassato e completamente a proprio agio, come se fosse stato il padrone di casa, con le gambe incrociate e le braccia appoggiate ai braccioli della sedia. La mano sinistra stringeva il manico di un ombrello nero, che l’uomo teneva perfettamente diritto. Con la mano destra estrasse l’orologio dal taschino e lo aprì. Si poteva capire che fosse un oggetto antico e di grande valore anche solo da quella breve apparizione. L’uomo fece un cenno con la testa a qualcuno che aveva di fronte e ripose l’orologio nel taschino. La telecamera lo inquadrò in primo piano. Il sorriso falso stirò ancora di più le labbra dell’uomo, facendo risaltare maggiormente i suoi occhi gelidi: “Buonasera, umani. O dovrei dire buongiorno, dato che la mezzanotte è appena trascorsa. Benvenuti nel XXI secolo e nel nuovo millennio. Saranno tante le cose che cambieranno, con il nuovo anno. Oh, scusate, mi sono dimenticato delle buone maniere. Per prima cosa, lasciate che mi presenti. Io mi chiamo Mycroft Holmes e sono un vampiro. Sì, umani, avete capito bene. Ho detto che sono un vampiro. Non sono un pazzo né mi sto prendendo gioco di voi. Io ho seicentoventi anni e sono stato scelto per comandare sul Regno Unito, da questo momento in poi. La monarchia inglese è stata destituita, come ogni altro governo umano, quando il meridiano di Greenwich è stato attraversato dalla mezzanotte, passando dal vecchio al nuovo anno. Se vi state chiedendo perché abbiamo scelto questo orario per agire… beh, mi sembra ovvio, no? È su questo meridiano che voi umani calcolate i fusi orari, quindi ci è sembrato giusto mantenere questa vostra tradizione. Per comodità. Se vi state, invece, chiedendo cosa cambierà… – il falso sorriso svanì dalle labbra di Mycroft Holmes, mentre la telecamera stringeva ulteriormente sul suo viso, mettendone in evidenza l’espressione, diventata dura e gelida, come quella dei suoi occhi – ebbene, sappiate che nulla resterà come prima. Noi siamo tanti, molti più di quelli che voi potreste mai pensare. Ci siamo sempre nascosti, celati nelle ombre e nelle crepe della vostra società, senza farci scoprire e costruendo il nostro potere nel corso dei secoli. Non siete mai riusciti a distinguerci da voi. Potremmo essere il vostro vicino, il vostro migliore amico, il vostro capo, il vostro amante. Ci siamo stancati di vivere nell’oscurità. Stiamo prendendo il controllo delle città principali e più importanti di ogni paese del mondo, poi conquisteremo anche le altre. Le resistenza è inutile. Vi abbiamo lasciato governare questo mondo per secoli e millenni, ma, con il vostro comportamento, avete dimostrato di essere indegni di detenere il potere. È giunto il momento che smettiate di distruggere tutto quello che toccate. È giunto il tempo che noi vampiri prendiamo il posto che ci spetta, in cima alla catena alimentare. È giunto il tempo che voi umani diventiate carne da macello, il nostro cibo, i nostri giocattoli. Da questo momento in avanti, noi saremo i padroni di tutto, mentre voi trascorrerete le vostre miserevoli vite ai nostri piedi, sottomessi e schiavi, come meritate di essere,” terminò l’uomo, in tono cupo e basso.

La trasmissione si interruppe. La televisione tornò a riempirsi di nebbia e di un suono basso e lugubre.

 

 

Ricordo ancora ogni parola di quel discorso. Ricordo l’orrore e l’incredulità che provai. Pensai ad uno scherzo bene organizzato, come la notte in cui Orson Welles fece credere agli Stati Uniti d’America di essere stati invasi dagli alieni, scatenando il panico su un’intera nazione. I vampiri erano sempre di moda e quell’uomo era abbastanza inquietante da poter passare per un signore della notte. Avrebbero dovuto dargli un premio BAFTA, come miglior attore. Doveva essere uno scherzo. Lo schermo muto avrebbe ripreso vita ed avremmo tutti riso. Non accadde. La televisione non trasmise altro.

“Papà, cosa sta succedendo?” Chiese Rose, con la voce rotta. Stava per piangere.

Spostai lo sguardo su mia figlia, terrorizzata da ciò che aveva appena visto. Guardai Mary dritto negli occhi. Vi lessi la mia stessa incredulità e la mia stessa paura. Non era uno scherzo. Dovevamo metterci in salvo. Per quanto amassimo la nostra casetta, ci eravamo sempre lamentati del fatto che fosse all’estrema periferia di Londra. Ora sarebbe stata la nostra salvezza.

“Andate di sopra. Mettete qualche ricambio in un borsone, poi portatelo in auto. Io inizio a prendere del cibo e farò la stessa cosa. Fate più in fretta possibile. Dobbiamo lasciare Londra immediatamente.”

Mary non fece domande né si oppose. Eravamo abituati a lavorare insieme. Avevo usato lo stesso tono sicuro ed autoritario che utilizzavo in sala operatoria, dove ogni mio ordine era eseguito in fretta e senza proteste. Mary e Rose salirono in camera e fecero quello che avevo loro chiesto, mentre io recuperavo dalla dispensa ogni tipo di cibo che potesse resistere a lunghi periodi, senza deteriorarsi. In meno di mezz’ora, eravamo in auto e stavamo uscendo da Londra, passando per vie secondarie e sconosciute ai più. Contavo sul fatto che i vampiri avessero deciso di catturare tutti coloro che si trovavano in centro e nelle piazze principali. Speravo che non fossero così tanti da avere circondato una città grande come Londra. Non osavo pensare a quelle povere persone, che sarebbero state le prime vittime di questa incredibile invasione. Cercavo di ignorare il senso di colpa che mi attanagliava l’anima, evitando di pensare al fatto che mi stessi comportando come un vigliacco, abbandonando quegli esseri umani al loro crudele destino, senza fare nulla per aiutarli. Tentavo di non pensare al fatto che, per mettere in salvo la mia famiglia, mi auguravo che i vampiri si interessassero ad altra gente, per darci il tempo di fuggire abbastanza lontano. Mi bastava guardare gli occhi terrorizzati di Rose, nello specchietto retrovisore, per capire che avessi preso la decisione giusta e più sensata. La mia presenza non avrebbe cambiato le sorti di ciò che sarebbe accaduto quella notte. L’attacco era stato improvviso e nessuno sarebbe stato capace di resistere. La prima battaglia era persa in partenza, ma la guerra poteva essere ancora vinta. Avrei fatto la mia parte in altre circostanze, quando avesse più senso combattere, avendo la speranza di poter vincere. Non incontrammo ostacoli, durante la nostra fuga da Londra. Non incrociammo altre auto. Non ho mai saputo se altri partirono troppo tardi o se erano tutti in centro o se presero strade presidiate dai vampiri. So solo che noi ci inoltrammo nella notte buia, soli, allontanandoci da una Londra che non sarebbe più stata quella che conoscevamo e che amavamo. Guidai tutta la notte, per strade secondarie e solitarie, tenendomi lontano da città e paesi, senza una meta, senza sapere dove andare, perché, se Mycroft Holmes aveva ragione, non ci sarebbe stato un posto al mondo in cui nasconderci dai vamp

 


	2. In fuga

Riprendo a scrivere dopo alcuni giorni. Almeno, credo che siano trascorsi alcuni giorni, da quando sono stato costretto a smettere di raccontare dell’ascesa dei vampiri. Lui stava aprendo la porta e ho dovuto nascondere tutto, prima che mi portasse via anche questo quaderno. Lui e suo fratello si sono nutriti da me, di me. Mentre bevevano il mio sangue, come se stessero degustando un vino di ottima annata, ho perso i sensi. Non so perché mi portino sempre al limite, quasi a sfiorare la morte, prima di smettere di succhiare il mio sangue. Non credo che mi vogliano uccidere. Forse vogliono solo testare la mia resistenza. Probabilmente, dovrei essere loro grato di fermarsi, prima di dissanguarmi. Da quanto ho capito, il mio tipo di sangue è particolare e i fratelli non vogliono dividermi con altri vampiri. Da un certo punto di vista, potrei dire di essere fortunato. Prima che mi catturassero, avevo sentito raccontare di esseri umani che, nell’arco della stessa notte, erano passati attraverso le zanne di molti vampiri, che se li scambiavano o succhiavano loro il sangue contemporaneamente. Se quelle povere anime non erano misericordiosamente morte, erano impazzite, per il dolore e la paura. Io vengo diviso solo fra due vampiri. Il fratello maggiore non viene nemmeno molto spesso. Certamente, è troppo impegnato a governare il Regno Unito, per perdere tempo a passare qui assiduamente. Ovunque sia il qui, naturalmente. Anche lui, il fratello minore, il mio Padrone, non si nutre tanto frequentemente. Credo che sia già un miracolo che si ricordi che io abbia bisogno di mangiare, se vuole continuare a succhiare il sangue da me. Il cibo viene fatto passare attraverso una feritoia presente nella porta. Sembra quasi un passaggio costruito per permettere ad un gattino di entrare ed uscire dalla stanza senza farsi aprire la porta. A volte ho intravisto la mano, che spinge il piatto, e potrei giurare che non sia una di quelle del mio Padrone. Sembra, piuttosto, la mano di una donna anziana. Ho anche tentato di attirare la sua attenzione, di parlare con lei, ma non ho mai avuto risposta. Forse mi sto immaginando tutto. Vorrei tanto che vi fosse qualcun altro, magari umano, per avere notizie del mondo esterno. Questo non sapere mi sta devastando, molto più del fatto che quei due mostri mi usino come loro riserva personale di cibo prelibato. O per altro. Se fossi sicuro che Mary e Rose siano sane e salve, potrei morire serenamente, semmai portandomi dietro lui. In questo modo, eviterei a qualcun altro il mio stesso destino. Poiché non riesco a sapere cosa accada nel mondo esterno, continuerò a lottare per vivere, nella speranza, un giorno, di poter fuggire da lui. Ero arrivato a raccontare dell’alba del primo giorno del nuovo millennio, che sorse mentre noi eravamo

 

 

**In fuga**

 

 

L’alba del 1 gennaio 2000 fu bellissima. Il sole riempì l’orizzonte di colori sgargianti e vividi. Rossi, gialli, arancioni, più o meno sfumati, illuminarono il cielo, fino a trasformarsi in uno splendido mattino, azzurro, limpido e gelido. Quando notai i primi segni dell’alba, mi portai fuori strada, nascondendo il più possibile l’auto alla vista di chi passasse. Poco dopo la nostra partenza da Londra, Rose si era addormentata sul sedile posteriore. Ogni tanto si lamentava, come se fosse tormentata da un incubo. Avevo convinto Mary a riposare, per poterla svegliare appena mi fossi fermato. Non potevamo dormire contemporaneamente. Uno di noi due doveva sempre controllare che nessuno ci scoprisse. Non avevo ancora deciso dove andare. Non potevamo girare a vuoto, sperando di non incontrare anima viva per il resto della nostra vita.  Durante la notte, avevo acceso la radio un paio di volte, sperando di scoprire cosa stesse accadendo, ma nessuno stava trasmettendo messaggi. Di nessun genere. Ogni frequenza radio era muta. Era come se nel mondo non vi fossero altri esseri viventi, a parte noi tre. Dopo avere nascosto l’auto, avevo svegliato Mary e mi ero addormentato. La stanchezza mi trascinò in un sonno pesante e senza sogni. A svegliarmi fu il lieve singhiozzare di Rose. Mary stava consolandola, sussurrandole parole rassicuranti. Feci finta di dormire, ma avevo i nervi tesi. Come potevo proteggere mia moglie e mia figlia, se non sapevo cosa fare e dove andare? Esisteva un luogo sicuro, sulla faccia della Terra? Un posto in cui nascondersi? Come potevo difenderle, se fossimo stati attaccati dai vampiri? Mi veniva da ridere. Vampiri. Personaggi belli e dannati, che riempivano pagine e pagine di romanzi a metà strada fra l’horror e il romantico. Continuavo a pensare che fosse stato tutto uno scherzo. Ogni tanto riprovavo ad accendere la radio, sicuro che avremmo sentito l’annunciatore informarci che si fosse trattato di un programma televisivo, che era stato frainteso. Si sarebbero scusati. Ed io sarei andato a cercare quell’attore inquietante, che aveva convinto il mondo intero di essere un vampiro, per prenderlo a pugni. Sapevo, però, che mi stavo illudendo, anche se non potevo credere che fosse tutto vero, perché la radio era sempre muta.

“Cosa faremo?” Mi chiese Mary, in un sussurro.

“Aspetteremo che sia notte, poi raggiungeremo Mike, alla fattoria dei genitori di Molly,” risposi, fingendo una sicurezza che non provavo. Questa, però, era l’unica soluzione a cui avessi pensato.

“Andremo da Mike?”

“Non possiamo rimanere soli. Se ci trovassero, non avremmo scampo. La fattoria dei genitori di Molly è isolata. I vampiri avranno puntato ad occupare le grandi città, non certo una fattoria sperduta nella campagna inglese. Una volta che saremo in un gruppo più numeroso, decideremo quale sarà la strategia migliore, per non farci catturare.”

Mary annuì. Speravo che Mike e Molly non avessero lasciato la fattoria. Sarebbe stato facile telefonargli o mandargli in messaggio, ma avevamo lasciato i cellulari a casa. Se i vampiri avevano preso il controllo di Londra e delle sue istituzioni, avrebbero potuto rintracciarci attraverso i nostri telefoni.

 

 

Trascorremmo la giornata nel silenzio più profondo, abbracciati l’uno all’altra, in cerca di calore e conforto. Non vedemmo nessuno. Non udimmo rumori, nemmeno di altre auto. Non sapevo se esserne preoccupato o sollevato. Con una lentezza esasperante, il primo giorno del nuovo millennio finì, lasciando posto alla notte, illuminata da una bellissima luna piena, più adatta ai licantropi che ai vampiri. Mentre osservavo la luna, mi attraversò la mente il pensiero folle che potessero esistere anche i lupi mannari. Chissà se sarebbero stati alleati degli umani o dei vampiri? Oppure, ci saremmo trovati in mezzo, nel fuoco incrociato fra due specie che cercavano di ottenere il predominio sulla Terra? La situazione era così assurda, che avrei voluto ridere. Riprendemmo il viaggio, pregando che i nostri amici stessero bene. E che non fossero vampiri.

Era da poco passata la mezzanotte, quando imboccai il viottolo che portava alla fattoria. Non si vedevano luci, ma questo era normale. Se anche Mike e Molly fossero stati ancora alla fattoria, non avrebbero certo fatto trasparire delle luci, che annunciassero la loro presenza a chiunque passasse. Arrivati davanti alla porta d’ingresso, fermai l’auto e mi guardai intorno. Sembrava non esserci anima viva.

“E se fossero andati via?” Domandò Mary, dando voce alla mia stessa preoccupazione.

“Ora, io scendo e chiamo, sperando che qualcuno mi risponda. Se dovessero essere andati via, passeremo qui la notte e la giornata di domani, per decidere cosa sia meglio fare. Mettiti al posto di guida. Se qualcosa dovesse andare storto, parti. Non aspettare che io salga, potrei non averne il tempo…”

“No! Non puoi chiedermi…”

“Mary, devi pensare a Rose. Nulla è più importante che tenere lei al sicuro. Promettimelo.”

Mary mi fissò con uno sguardo supplice e disperato. Capivo il suo dilemma. Anche io mi sarei sentito lacerato in due, se avessi dovuto scegliere se salvare la nostra bambina o mia moglie. Ciò che non potevamo permetterci, però, era di cadere entrambi nelle mani dei vampiri. Se Rose fosse rimasta sola, non sarebbe riuscita a sfuggire a quei mostri. Non riuscivo a pensare a nulla di peggio del fatto che la mia piccola ed innocente bambina finisse nelle grinfie di quei mostri. Piuttosto, avrei preferito vederla morta.

Mary mi afferrò la nuca e mi attirò a sé. Le nostre labbra si schiusero, in un bacio disperato e pieno di amore. Fu dolce, triste e salato. Quando ci separammo, restammo per qualche secondo con le fronti appoggiate l’una all’altra.

“Andrà tutto bene,” sussurrai, tentando di essere rassicurante, malgrado i miei stessi timori.

Mary annuì. Scesi dall’auto ed attesi che lei si  spostasse al posto di guida. Mi portai davanti ai fari dell’auto ed osservai la casa. Anche da vicino, non si notavano luci né movimenti. Tutto era silenzioso e buio.

“MIKE SONO JOHN,” urlai, con tutto il fiato che avevo in corpo. Attesi qualche secondo, prima di chiamare ancora: “MIKE SONO JOHN WATSON! SONO QUI CON LA MIA FAMIGLIA. STIAMO CERCANDO UN POSTO IN CUI RIFUGIARCI.” Non arrivava alcuna risposta dall’oscurità della casa, ma mi era sembrato di udire un lievissimo cigolio, come se una delle persiane fosse stata leggermente spostata. Questo mi diede coraggio. Ero sicuro di non avere immaginato il rumore. Il fatto che continuassero a nascondersi, mi fece capire che anche Mike e Molly fossero umani, come noi. Se fossero stati vampiri, non avrebbero avuto problemi ad aprirci, pur di catturarci. Così, dimostravano di non fidarsi di noi, di avere paura che noi fossimo dei vampiri. Il nemico. Capivo la ritrosia di Mike e Molly a palesare la loro presenza. Al loro posto, mi sarei comportato nello stesso modo. Mycroft Holmes, con il suo discorso, aveva instillato in ognuno di noi il dubbio di non conoscere veramente le persone che ci vivevano accanto. Aveva insinuato che chiunque potesse essere un vampiro, che non saremmo mai stati capaci di distinguerli da noi. Ed era vero. I vampiri erano vissuti in mezzo agli umani per secoli e noi non ce ne eravamo mai accorti. Eppure, solo rimanendo uniti avremmo potuto sconfiggerli. Dovevo riuscire a farmi aprire. Sarebbe stato un piccolo passo verso la vittoria: “MIKE! MOLLY! AIUTATECI, PER FAVORE! NON SIAMO VAMPIRI! NON SAPPIAMO DOVE ALTRO ANDARE! PER FAVORE!”

Dall’interno della casa giunse un certo trambusto, come se fosse in corso una discussione. Sentivo il mio cuore battere all’impazzata. Cosa avrei fatto se non avessero aperto? Mi sarei messo a battere contro la porta, urlando disperatamente? Avrei cercato di forzare la porta, di abbatterla? Oppure, mi sarei arreso e sarei andato via? Via. Dove? La porta si spalancò: “Spegnete i fari e mettete l’auto nel granaio. Presto, fate presto, in modo che nessuno ci veda,” Mike parlava in fretta, uscendo per andare ad aprire il portone del granaio. Era scarmigliato e chiaramente spaventato, ma mi aveva aperto.

“Grazie, Mike,” gli dissi, sollevato, precipitandomi al posto di guida. Aprii la portiera e sorrisi a Mary: “Prendi Rose e vai dentro, io nascondo l’auto.”

Dopo pochi minuti, eravamo tutti dentro la fattoria, con le porte e le finestre sbarrate. Le luci erano spente. L’unica fonte di illuminazione erano alcune candele, che disegnavano ombre irregolari e scure sulle pareti chiare. Molly ci fissava con sospetto, timorosa che potessimo mettere in pericolo la sua famiglia. Non potevo darle torto: “Non siamo stati seguiti. Abbiamo viaggiato sempre di notte e sono sicuro che non ci fossero altre auto. Da quando abbiamo lasciato Londra, non abbiamo incontrato anima viva,” cercai di rassicurarla.

Molly fece un sorriso tirato e sospirò: “Vi va un tea?”

“Grazie, sarà un piacere bere qualcosa di caldo. Ti aiuto,” rispose Mary, riconoscente.

Mentre Mary e Molly andavano in cucina, Mike ed io restammo nel salotto. Negli occhi del mio amico potevo vedere riflessi il mio stesso sbigottimento, la mia insicurezza e paura per il futuro.

“Televisioni e radio non stanno più trasmettendo. – sussurrò Mike, per non farsi sentire dalle nostre mogli – Pensi veramente che quell’uomo fosse un vampiro?”

Mi passai una mano fra i capelli: “Non so. Sembra assurdo, vero? Non mi sono fermato a Londra per scoprire cosa stesse accadendo. Ho preso Mary e Rose e sono fuggito. So che mi sono comportato da vigliacco…”

“Non dirlo. Non pensarlo nemmeno. Mettere in salvo la propria famiglia non è comportarsi da vigliacchi. È fare quello che si deve per proteggere le persone che si amano. Se non fosse accaduto qualcosa di grave, radio e tv starebbero trasmettendo. Invece, nulla. Solo silenzio.”

“Ho pensato che un luogo isolato come questa fattoria fosse sicuro, almeno per ora, in attesa di sapere cosa stia succedendo nel resto del paese. Grazie per averci fatti entrare. So che è stato un atto di estrema fiducia.”

Mike stirò le labbra, in un sorriso stanco: “Non saprò come distinguere un vampiro da un umano, ma ti ho visto all’opera, John. Non hai mai leccato il sangue dei pazienti né ti sei attaccato alla loro giugulare, per succhiarne il sangue. E, lasciatelo dire amico mio, non hai il phisique du rôle per interpretare la parte del vampiro bello e dannato. Direi che questo basti, per stabilire che tu non sia un vampiro.”

“Lo stesso vale per te,” sogghignai, divertito dalle considerazioni di Mike.

Era strano scherzare e ridacchiare in quella situazione, ma era importante. Era come se sentissimo di avere ancora una qualche speranza che tutto potesse tornare alla normalità.

 

 

La notte trascorse tranquilla. Mike ed io facemmo a turno, per essere sicuri che nessuno arrivasse, cogliendoci di sorpresa. La mattina seguente, riprovammo con la televisione e, finalmente, la nebbia grigia era sparita, sostituita da un annuncio: “ALLE ORE 9.00 MYCROFT HOLMES, CAVALIERE DEL CONSIGLIO DEI CENTO E CONSOLE DELLA PROVINCIA DI ALBIONE, PARLERÀ ALLA SPECIE UMANA.”

Sentii un brivido attraversarmi la schiena. Ancora quell’uomo. No. Non quell’uomo. Quel vampiro. Ogni speranza che tutto fosse stato uno scherzo o un incubo, ogni possibilità che tutto potesse tornare come prima, svanì. Mary era accanto a me. Tratteneva il fiato, nel disperato tentativo di non scoppiare a piangere. Molly non riuscì a soffocare il singhiozzo che le proruppe dalla gola. Mike la strinse a sé, ma anche lui era pallido e tremava. Il mio aspetto non doveva essere molto diverso. Abbracciai Mary. Non potevo lasciarmi travolgere dalla disperazione. Dovevo pensare a loro. A Mary ed a Rose. Mi sentivo impotente ed inutile: “Aspettiamo di sentire cosa abbia da dirci,” sussurrai, in un ultimo disperato rigurgito di speranza.

Mary annuì, nascondendo il viso sul mio petto. Restammo così, abbracciati ed in silenzio. In attesa che il mostro ci informasse di quale sarebbe stato il nostro destino.

 

 

Come era accaduto la notte dell’ultimo dell’anno, qualche minuto prima della trasmissione, si udì una musica. Riconobbi anche quella. Non si poteva dire che i vampiri non amassero la musica classica. Le note, tristi e malinconiche, appartenevano a “La morte di Aase”, un brano tratto dal “Peer Gynt” di Eduard Grieg. Appena l’ultima nota si spense nell’aria, il viso tranquillo e gelido di Mycroft Holmes apparve sullo schermo. Si trovava sempre nello studio della Regina. L’abito era un tre pezzi di colore blu scuro. Il tono della voce era quasi cordiale, ma tagliente come un coltello: “Umani che mi state ascoltando, sono lieto di annunciare che tutte le città maggiori di ogni stato del mondo siano sotto il controllo del Consiglio dei Cento, l’organo di governo dei vampiri. Io ho l’onore di essere uno dei cento Cavalieri, che lo compongono, come rappresentante della mia illustre famiglia. Da ora in poi, il Consiglio dei Cento governerà il pianeta. Quelli che un tempo erano gli stati umani, sono stati divisi in cento province, ognuna delle quali è sotto il controllo di un cavaliere, che, in veste di governante, prende il titolo di Console. Sotto il governo dei vampiri, non vi saranno più guerre né fame né malattie né povertà. Regnerà la pace, che voi umani non avete mai saputo costruire. Tutti gli esseri umani indosseranno un collare, per distinguerli dai vampiri, e saranno divisi in mandrie, di proprietà  delle Cento famiglie. Come schiavi, nutrirete i vostri padroni con il vostro sangue, in senso letterale, oltre che a coltivare la terra ed allevare il bestiame, per il vostro sostentamento. Il vostro padrone si prenderà cura di voi, accertandosi che siate in buona salute e provvedendo ai vostri bisogni basilari. Noi vampiri ci nutriamo di voi, quindi è nostro interesse che stiate bene e siate ben nutriti. Naturalmente, alcune femmine umane, accuratamente selezionate, avranno l’onore di aiutarci ad incrementare i membri della nostra specie, mentre le altre metteranno al mondo altre bestie per le nostre mandrie. Umani che siete ancora liberi, non crediate che ignoriamo la vostra esistenza o che non vi cercheremo. Vi abbiamo concesso di diventare dei latitanti, perché eravamo interessati più a prendere il controllo dei punti nevralgici del potere, che sottomettere insignificanti esseri, così vigliacchi da non cercare nemmeno di combattere al fianco dei propri simili per conservare la libertà. Sarà divertente darvi la caccia. Ricordate: la resistenza è inutile. Arrendetevi e sottomettetevi ai vostri padroni. O farete la fine di questi ribelli.”

Il volto di Mycroft Holmes svanì, lasciando il posto ad un’immagine che non riuscivo a capire. Il mio cervello si rifiutava di riconoscere ed accettare quello che stava vedendo. Non poteva essere. Fu il grido di orrore di Mary a farmi comprendere che anche lei stesse vedendo la stessa cosa. La telecamera stava inquadrando delle teste, staccate dai corpi a cui appartenevano e allineate in bella mostra, come trofei. Riconobbi membri della famiglia reale, politici, militari, poliziotti. Erano stati decapitati. Sopra a quell’orrida immagine, apparve una scritta: “IL MESSAGGIO APPENA TRASMESSO, SARÀ RIPETUTO OGNI QUINDICI MINUTI.”

La rabbia crebbe dentro di me, incontenibile. Se avessi potuto mettere le mani su quel mostro, non so cosa gli avrei fatto. Probabilmente nulla, dal momento che i vampiri, presi singolarmente, sono molto più forti degli umani. In quel momento, però, la rabbia e la frustrazione erano talmente forti, da farmi credere che avrei potuto farlo a pezzi a mani nude.

“Siamo perduti. Non ci sono più speranze,” singhiozzò Molly.

“No. Non possiamo arrenderci così,” mormorò Mike.

“A cosa stai pensando?” Domandai, sorpreso. Per quanto fossi affezionato al mio amico e collega, non lo vedevo nelle vesti del ribelle.

“Non molto lontano da qui, c’è una miniera in disuso da moltissimo tempo, che conoscono solo gli abitanti della zona. Potremmo nasconderci lì. Ci sono molte gallerie che si incuneano nella collina e alcune portano dall’altra parte della valle. Non è difficile sorvegliare gli accessi all’ingresso principale della miniera.”

“A cosa servirebbe?” Chiese Molly, irritata.

“Credi davvero che abbiano sottomesso tutta l’umanità? – ribatté Mike, in tono deciso – Io no. Non può essere finito tutto qui. Quel messaggio cercava di intimidirci, per farci perdere la speranza, ma io sono sicuro che le cose non stiano come quel mostro ha raccontato. Dobbiamo avere fiducia, in attesa di potere ribellarci e riprendere il controllo delle nostre vite.”

“Mike ha ragione. – concordai, altrettanto sicuro – Andremo a nasconderci alla miniera. Prenderemo ciò che ci serve, lo caricheremo sulle auto e stanotte ci trasferiremo là. Non siamo in tanti e non abbiamo bisogno di molte cose, per sopravvivere, anche per lungo tempo.”

Molly e Mary ci guardarono. Erano spaventate, ma non volevano arrendersi, proprio come noi. Avremmo lottato per la libertà dei nostri figli, fino al nostro ultimo respiro.

 

 

Abbiamo trascorso due anni, in quella miniera. Due anni felici e sereni, malgrado tutto, perché eravamo insieme. Avevamo poco, naturalmente. Niente televisione o telefoni, perché sarebbero stati rintracciabili. Vivevamo in modo spartano, cibandoci di quello che coltivavamo o degli animali, che allevavamo. Ci occupavamo anche dell’educazione scolastica dei nostri figli. Non è sempre stato semplice. Abbiamo passato momenti di sconforto, pensando che stessimo solo procrastinando l’inevitabile e che sarebbe stato più semplice arrendersi. Abbiamo scoperto che l’umanità può essere egoista, ma anche altrettanto altruista e disponibile, perché ognuno di noi reagisce in modo diverso, quando viene messo alle strette. Ciò non toglie, che quei due anni siano stati sereni e sono quello a cui mi aggrappo, per andare avanti. Perché io spero sempre di potermi ricongiungere con mia moglie e mia figlia. Questa è la luce che illumina il mio tunnel, nelle giornate più buie. La convinzione che loro siano vive, stiano bene ed aspettino che io riesca a fuggire dal mio aguzzino e ricongiungermi a loro.

 

 

Ci hanno attaccati durante la notte, cogliendoci quasi di sorpresa, nel sonno. Quasi. Perché, in realtà, non abbiamo mai commesso l’errore di sentirci al sicuro. Sapevamo che i vampiri ci stessero cercando, quindi sorvegliavamo i confini del nostro insediamento. I vampiri vivono alla luce del sole, non la temono. Purtroppo, non ne sono inceneriti od illuminati, come viene descritto in alcuni romanzi a loro dedicati. Se fosse così, sarebbe stato facile distinguerli da noi. Non temono l’acqua santa né i simboli religiosi in genere. Sono fatti proprio come noi. Hanno un cuore, almeno biologicamente parlando, e forse dei sentimenti, anche se non li indirizzano a nessun membro del genere umano. Oppure, no. Forse qualcuno potrebbe affezionarsi al suo umano, come noi amiamo cani e gatti ed ogni altro genere di animale domestico. Io non posso certo dire di avere avuto questa fortuna. Il mio Padrone non prova alcun sentimento verso di me. Prende quello che gli serve, che sia il sangue o il mio corpo, e lo usa a proprio piacimento, disinteressandosi di ciò che io possa provare: dolore, piacere, paura, odio, amore.

Quella notte fui svegliato dalle urla della sentinella: “ALLARME! I VAMPIRI CI HANNO TROVATO!”

Temevamo che sarebbe accaduto ed eravamo pronti ad affrontarli. Mary ed io ci alzammo velocemente, infilandoci gli abiti che lasciavamo sempre pronti, sulla sedia vicino al letto.

Le presi una mano, costringendola a girarsi verso di me: “Ti amo, Mary,” sussurrai.

Lei mi guardò, preoccupata: “Promettimi che ci raggiungerai,” mi chiese, accarezzandomi il viso.

“Dovessi impiegare tutta la vita.”

Ci abbracciammo. Sapevo che stavamo sprecando tempo, che non avremmo dovuto farlo, ma entrambi eravamo coscienti del fatto che questa potesse essere l’ultima volta in cui ci vedevamo. Il piano di evacuazione del campo prevedeva che donne e bambini andassero nella miniera e prendessero una delle gallerie, attraverso cui avrebbero raggiunto il punto di raccolta, da cui sarebbero stati portati in salvo, in un luogo sicuro, mentre gli uomini avrebbero bloccato l’avanzata dei vampiri.

“Devo andare,” mormorai, stringendo Mary più forte a me.

“Papà,” mi chiamò la vocina di Rose.

Lasciai Mary e presi la mia bambina fra le braccia: “Andrà tutto bene, tesoro. Fai quello che ti dice la mamma e non ti preoccupare. Presto staremo di nuovo insieme.”

Rose tremava, ma non pianse, non versò una lacrima. Si comportò come se fosse stata una piccola donna. La mia piccola donna, che non potrò mai vedere crescere. Le diedi un bacio sulla testa ed uscii di casa, pronto a morire, purché loro fossero salve. Presi la mia pistola. Mi ero allenato, in quei due anni, ed ero diventato bravo. Non erano necessari proiettili d’argento o paletti di frassino, per uccidere un vampiro. Ci avevano detto che un proiettile in testa o nel cuore o staccargli la testa dal collo, fosse sufficiente. Mi unii agli altri uomini alle barricate, che avevamo costruito come ultima difesa per l’ingresso della miniera. Sembrava l’inferno. Si sentiva sparare, grugnire, urlare, ma stavamo tenendo la posizione.

“Entrate nella miniera! Donne e bambini sono in salvo!” Urlò la staffetta.

Stavo alzandomi per mettermi in salvo, quando qualcosa mi colpì la spalla, penetrando la carne. Sapevo di cosa si trattasse. Ci avevano parlato di questi proiettili traccianti. Mike si voltò a guardarmi: “Andiamo, John, dobbiamo raggiungere gli altri e far saltare l’entrata della miniera.”

“Dì a Mary ed a Rose che mi dispiace. Che le amo. E che non le dimenticherò mai.”

Mike mi guardò, confuso, ma sgranò gli occhi, quando vide il sangue sporcare i miei abiti.

“Vai. Per me è finita. Prenditi cura di loro.”

“Lo farò, amico mio,” sussurrò Mike, annuendo.

Gli sorrisi, rassicurante. Mike si girò e corse via, mentre io riprendevo a sparare. Sarei morto vendendo cara la pelle. Mi resi vagamente conto del fatto che fossi rimasto solo. Gli altri si erano ritirati, erano al sicuro. Presto l’ingresso sarebbe saltato in aria. Pregai di essere investito dall’esplosione, in modo che mi uccidesse. Non volevo cadere vivo nelle mani dei vampiri. La mia preghiera silenziosa non venne esaudita. L’onda d’urto mi travolse, facendomi fare un volo di qualche metro. Caddi sulla schiena, rimanendo senza fiato. Vivo. Stordito e confuso, non capivo cosa stesse accadendo intorno a me. Sentii qualcuno afferrare il davanti della mia camicia, con una mano, e sollevarmi, come se fossi stato più leggero di una piuma. Il mio sguardo annebbiato si scontrò con due occhi, di un azzurro chiarissimo, sormontati da una massa disordinata di ricci nerissimi. Le prime luci dell’alba illuminarono un volto pallidissimo e due zigomi alti e taglienti. La bocca a cuore era piegata in un sorriso crudele. In quel momento, un pensiero assurdo mi attraversò la mente: “Lui sì che ha l’aspetto adatto per un vampiro. Bello e tenebroso.”

Gli occhi gelidi del vampiro mi studiarono attentamente. Avvicinò il naso, inalando profondamente il mio odore. Con la mano libera strappò i miei abiti, dalla parte della ferita, esponendola all’aria fresca dell’alba. Passò la lingua sul sangue, come se stesse leccando un cono gelato. Rabbrividii. Non ho mai capito se fu a causa del freddo o a causa della sensazione della lingua gelida sulla mia pelle calda. Il sorriso del vampiro si allargò: “Delizioso. Mio caro animaletto, mi darai tante soddisfazioni,” sussurrò, con voce bassa e sensuale. Non sapevo cosa volesse dire, ma non poteva essere nulla di buono. Per me. Fu allora che vidi le zanne. Appuntite e lucenti. Le fissai, quasi affascinato. Quando le affondò nel mio collo, urlai, come non avevo mai gridato in vita mia. E la pietosa incoscienza mi accolse fra le sue braccia.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> E, finalmente, è entrato in scena LUI! John ha avuto il suo primo incontro con un vampiro. Naturalmente, tutti sapete benissimo di chi si tratti. Malgrado il suo nome non sia mai stato fatto nei primi due capitoli, il caro Sherlock Holmes è sempre presente.  
> So che il diario di John presenta un salto temporale di due anni, che lui liquida in poche frasi e ciò potrebbe sembrare incongruente, con il racconto dettagliato dei primi due giorni del nuovo millennio e l’ascesa dei vampiri. Di solito non spiego molto di quello che ho in mente, ma credo che, almeno in questo caso, sia necessario, per non lasciare in chi stia leggendo la sensazione che manchi qualcosa. Anche perché è così. Manca qualcosa. John non racconta di quei due anni per ottimi motivi, il principale dei quali è che teme che Sherlock possa leggere il diario (lo scrive nel primo capitolo). John vuole lasciare una testimonianza rivolta ai propri simili, non metterli in pericolo, fornendo a Sherlock informazioni, che potrebbero portarlo al luogo sicuro in cui il buon dottore spera che Mary e Rose stiano vivendo.
> 
> Dopo questa digressione, ringrazio chi stia leggendo la storia ed abbia lasciato il kudos.  
> Ogni commento è sempre gradito.
> 
> L’appuntamento per il prossimo capitolo è per lunedì.
> 
> Ciao!


	3. Nelle mani del nemico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avviso dell’autrice  
> So di avere già messo tutti gli avvisi possibili, ma voglio essere sicura che chiunque legga, sappia a cosa stia andando incontro. Probabilmente sto esagerando con gli avvisi, ma preferisco che vi aspettiate il peggio, piuttosto che trovarvi a leggere qualcosa che vi infastidisca, senza essere stati avvertiti. Questo e il prossimo capitolo sono quelli per cui la storia è Explicit. Ci saranno scene che potrebbero infastidire. La storia è una AU ed i personaggi sono OOC, almeno in parte. Ho scritto Dark!Sherlock, perché il nostro amato detective è un vampiro tutt’altro che simpatico. Soprattutto in questi due capitoli. I vampiri sono usciti allo scoperto e vogliono sottomettere l’umanità. Per farlo, non guarderanno in faccia a nessuno ed useranno ogni mezzo a loro disposizione. Anche il linguaggio potrebbe non essere dei più politicamente corretti, come si dice oggi, ma, in certi momenti, qualche parolaccia è più che comprensibile. Posso promettere che le cose miglioreranno nelle prossime due storie, che compongono la serie. Questa sarà la parte più dark, ma, per vedere la luce del sole, prima bisogna passare attraverso l’oscurità della buia notte.
> 
> Buona lettura, a chiunque prosegua.

La prima volta che ripresi i sensi, mi sentivo come se stessi emergendo lentamente da un’immersione in acque profonde. I suoni erano attutiti e sembravano provenire da una grande distanza. La testa era pesante e ogni parte del corpo mi faceva male. Ero seduto su una sedia, a cui ero legato con delle corde che mi bloccavano mani, gambe e torso, impedendomi qualsiasi movimento. In bocca avevo un sapore metallico, che sapeva di sangue. Aprii gli occhi a fatica, cercando di capire dove mi trovassi. Di fronte a me c’era una porta di metallo, che sembrava molto robusta. Se anche fossi riuscito a liberarmi, cosa non semplice, non avevo idea di come avrei potuto uscire da quella stanza. Alle mie spalle doveva esserci una finestra, almeno stando al tipo di luce soffusa, che vedevo riflessa sulla parete davanti a me. O c’erano delle tende, cosa strana per una prigione, oppure era pomeriggio inoltrato. Forse il giorno stava per lasciare il posto alla sera. La finestra aveva un vetro, dato che non si sentivano rumori, provenienti dall’esterno, e la stanza era abbastanza calda. Avevo ancora addosso gli abiti e la ferita era stata medicata. Scossi la testa, cercando di trovare un po’ di lucidità. Fu una pessima iniziativa. Un’ondata di nausea mi colpì lo stomaco, mentre la stanza girava, come se fosse stata una trottola. Erano sintomi che indicavano una forte emorragia. Il vampiro dagli occhi chiari si era nutrito senza farsi troppi scrupoli. Chiusi gli occhi, nella speranza che la stanza smettesse di muoversi. Quando mi sentii pronto, li riaprii. Nella stanza non c’era altro, che io potessi vedere. Solo io e la sedia. Tesi i sensi, il più possibile, per capire se vi fosse qualcun altro, al di là della porta. Non arrivavano molti rumori. Più che altro percepivo lamenti e singhiozzi. Non ero l’unico prigioniero presente nella struttura. Il mio pensiero corse subito a Rose e Mary. Chissà se erano riuscite a fuggire, se erano al sicuro. Doveva essere così. Quando l’ingresso della miniera era saltato, la staffetta aveva detto che donne e bambini erano in salvo. Mi convinsi che le cose stessero così. Sapere che le due persone più importanti della mia vita fossero sane e salve, mi dava una grande forza. Dovevo escogitare un modo per uscire da lì e raggiungerle. Provai le corde, per vedere se fosse semplice liberarsi, ma non vi fu nulla da fare. Se avessi insistito troppo, sarei solo riuscito a ferirmi. L’unica cosa che mi restava da fare era attendere, pazientemente, un’occasione per fuggire.

 

 

**Nelle mani del nemico**

 

 

Il tempo scorreva lento e monotono. La luce, che filtrava dalla finestra, era ulteriormente diminuita. Presto la stanza sarebbe stata inghiottita dall’oscurità. Cominciavo ad avere freddo. La nausea aumentava, probabilmente a causa della mancanza di cibo, oltre che per la perdita di sangue. Stavo iniziando a chiedermi se mi avessero rinchiuso in quella stanza per farmi morire lentamente di fame, malgrado mi avessero curato, quando la porta si spalancò, andando a sbattere contro la parete. La figura che si stagliò nella luce abbagliante del vano non era quella del vampiro che mi aveva catturato. Non che lo avessi osservato a lungo, ma questo era più in carne ed aveva un portamento molto più grezzo, rispetto alla grazia, quasi regale, del vampiro dagli occhi chiari.

“Allora, umano, sei pronto a rispondere alle mie domande?” Anche la voce era diversa. Chi mi aveva catturato aveva una voce bassa e profonda, da baritono. La voce di questo vampiro era sgradevolmente più alta. Prima che potessi rispondere, la stanza fu invasa da una luce, che mi accecò. Il vampiro aveva acceso la lampadina, che pendeva da un filo, proprio sopra la mia testa. Chiusi gli occhi e non vidi arrivare il pugno. Il vampiro mi colpì ad una guancia, stordendomi leggermente.

“Cosa c’è, umano, non sai parlare? La mamma non ti ha insegnato ad emettere dei grugniti sensati?” Il vampiro continuava a pronunciare la parola “umano” come se fosse stata un insulto. Alzai gli occhi sul viso del mio aggressore e lo osservai, in modo impertinente. Se l’altro vampiro aveva l’aspetto adatto per il ruolo che interpretava, a questo mancava tutto. Non aveva fascino e non era bello. Sembrava viscido ed infido: “Ci vuole tanto coraggio a picchiare un uomo ferito e legato. Sono sicuro che te la daresti a gambe, se io fossi libero e potessi difendermi,” sputai, con tutto il sarcasmo ed il veleno che riuscii a trovare.

Vidi il viso del vampiro cambiare espressione. Da incredulo, i suoi lineamenti si deformarono, in una smorfia rabbiosa. Mi colpì ancora: “Come. Osi. Rispondermi. Bestia. Come. Osi. Prenderti. Gioco. Di. ME!” Ogni parola era un pugno, che mi prendeva da qualche parte, dove capitava. Ero sempre più stordito, ma sorridevo. Se avesse continuato ancora con qualche altro pugno mi avrebbe ucciso, mettendo fine alla mia prigionia. Il mio cuore si strinse all’idea che non avrei mai più rivisto Mary e Rose. Avrei voluto vivere per loro, ma l’idea di trascorrere il resto della mia vita nelle mani di un vampiro, trattato come una bestia, mi terrorizzava. Questa era la soluzione migliore. Stava per arrivare un altro pugno, quando percepii come una folata di vento gelido. Il colpo non giunse a segno. Socchiusi gli occhi, malgrado uno fosse così tumefatto da non riuscire ad aprirsi più di tanto. Il vampiro non era più solo. Era arrivato anche l’altro, quello che mi aveva catturato. Quello bello e dannato. I due vampiri si stavano fissando negli occhi. Quello bello era furioso e stringeva il pugno di quello viscido, come se volesse staccarglielo dal braccio: “Cosa stai facendo, Anderson? Questo animaletto è MIO! Sai che nessuno deve sfiorare le MIE cose o mi arrabbio molto. Cosa dovrei farti, ora, che hai danneggiato una MIA proprietà?” Ringhiò, con voce bassa e stranamente sensuale, storcendo il braccio di Anderson, che si trovò in ginocchio, davanti a me, tentando inutilmente di liberare il polso dalla stretta d’acciaio del vampiro bello.

Per quanto non fosse entusiasmante sentirsi definire come una proprietà, vedere il mio aggressore con un’espressione dolorante sul viso, mi gratificò del male, che Anderson mi aveva vigliaccamente procurato.

“Io… io… mi scusi, signor Holmes… non lo sapevo… nessuno mi ha… per favore… non lo avrei mai fatto…”

“Sherlock, lascialo. Ti ho detto mille volte che non devi maltrattare i nostri sottoposti,” sbottò una voce tagliente dalla porta. Cercai di spostare la testa per vedere a chi appartenesse questa terza voce, perché mi sembrava stranamente familiare. Eppure, io non conoscevo vampiri. Almeno credevo. Appena lo misi a fuoco, lo riconobbi subito. Non potevo non riconoscere la voce ed il viso del mostro che aveva distrutto la mia vita. E quella di miliardi di altre persone. Mycroft Holmes era fermo, rigido come un manico di scopa, in mezzo alla porta. Entrambe le mani erano appoggiate all’ombrello nero che aveva davanti a sé. Indossava un tre pezzi chiaro ed era seccato.

“Questo idiota di Anderson ha danneggiato…”

“TU! BASTARDO! ASSASSINO! SE TI METTO LE MANI ADDOSSO TI UCCIDO!” Interruppi Sherlock, inveendo contro il vampiro che avrei voluto fare a pezzi con le mie stesse mani. Cercai di liberarmi, tirando le corde, ma ottenendo solo il risultato di tagliarmi.

Sherlock aveva lasciato Anderson e mi fissava divertito: “Fratello caro, direi che il mio animaletto non solo ti abbia riconosciuto, ma vorrebbe ucciderti. Quasi quasi lo slego, così vediamo quanto danno riesca a fare.”

“Sedalo ed andiamocene. Abbiamo già perso abbastanza tempo. Ho cose più importanti da fare, che farmi sgualcire il vestito dal tuo nuovo animaletto,” sbuffò Mycroft Holmes, in tono annoiato.

Non vidi la siringa in mano a Sherlock. Ne sentii appena la puntura alla base del collo. E tutto divenne scuro.

 

 

La seconda volta, che mi svegliai, ero sdraiato su un letto. Il materasso era comodo, il lenzuolo profumava di bucato fresco e la coperta era calda. Sarebbe stato un risveglio piacevole, se non fossi stato completamente nudo. Mi misi a sedere di scatto sul letto e venni nuovamente travolto dalla nausea. Non sapevo quanto tempo fosse trascorso dall’ultima volta in cui avevo mangiato. La mia attenzione venne attratta da un vassoio, che si trovava sul tavolino posto di fianco al letto. Sopra c’erano una teiera ed un piatto di biscotti al cioccolato, appena sfornati, a giudicare dal profumo che emanavano. Era un pasto leggero, ma andava bene per iniziare a mettere qualcosa nello stomaco, vuoto da molto tempo. Cautamente, appoggiai i piedi al pavimento, tenendo sempre un pezzo di coperta sulle parti intime. Mi versai il tea e sbocconcellai un biscotto, resistendo alla tentazione di abbuffarmi, ingurgitando il cibo in un solo boccone. Intanto, mi guardavo intorno. Avrei tentato di aprire la porta, ma sapevo che doveva essere bloccata. La finestrella era in alto. Se anche la avessi raggiunta, era troppo piccola per passarvi attraverso. Di fronte al letto c’era un armadio, in cui speravo che avessero messo qualche vestito. Potevo comprendere che mi avessero tolto quelli che indossavo, perché puzzavano in modo disgustoso, oltre ad essere sporchi di sangue e strappati, naturalmente. Quello che mi infastidiva di più, era che mi avessero spogliato mentre ero svenuto. Avrebbero potuto attendere che mi svegliassi e lasciare che facessi tutto da solo. Mi chiedevo chi mi avesse svestito. Provavo un misto di rabbia, fastidio ed imbarazzo, che quasi non mi permise di gustare i biscotti, che erano buonissimi. A fianco dell’armadio c’era una tenda, aperta, che fungeva da porta per un piccolo bagno, in cui sarei andato appena finito di mangiare. La mia prigione non conteneva altre cose. Chiunque la avesse arredata, aveva un gusto decisamente minimalista. Presi un secondo biscotto, chiedendomi dove fossi e cosa volessero da me, quando lo sentii. Il suo suono di un violino. Mi concentrai su quel suono, delicato e travolgente. “Il trillo del Diavolo” di Giuseppe Tartini. Chiunque fosse il violinista, lo stava eseguendo in modo meraviglioso ed impeccabile. Ascoltando quelle note, mi dimenticai della mia situazione e scivolai in un sonno, senza sogni e sereno.

 

 

Quando mi svegliai, la luce vivace, che filtrava dalla finestrella, mi fece capire che doveva essere giorno inoltrato. Il ricordo della mia condizione di prigioniero mi chiuse lo stomaco. Mi misi a sedere, per prendere un po’ del tea che avevo lasciato, e mi accorsi di non essere solo. Seduto su una poltrona, che era stata aggiunta all’arredamento della stanza, c’era lui, il vampiro dagli occhi chiari e dai riccioli neri.

“Era ora che ti svegliassi, animaletto. Hai dormito per un giorno intero,” mi apostrofò, con voce irritata.

Consapevole di essere ancora nudo, mi accertai che le lenzuola mi coprissero bene, senza lasciare intravedere più pelle del necessario: “Non è certo colpa mia se mi hai quasi dissanguato,” ribattei, usando lo stesso tono. Non mi importava cosa avrebbe potuto farmi. Non mi sarei lasciato intimidire da quel mostro, che continuava a chiamarmi animaletto, come se non fossi stato una persona.

Il vampiro scattò in piedi, incombendo su di me, minaccioso: “Non provocarmi, animaletto. Non ti piacerebbe scoprire cosa potrei farti.”

“Mi hai privato della libertà. Mi hai separato dai miei simili, segregandomi in questo luogo. Un tuo sgherro mi ha picchiato. Ti sei nutrito del mio sangue. Cosa pensi di potermi fare, ancora?”

In un battito di ciglia, lenzuola e coperta vennero sollevate e lanciate in un angolo della stanza, mentre il vampiro si sedeva su di me, intrappolando le mie gambe tra le sue, costringendomi con la schiena contro il materasso e bloccandomi i polsi di fianco alla testa. Per quanto tentassi di liberarmi, non riuscivo praticamente a muovermi.

“Io ho una fervida immaginazione, animaletto. Se io fossi in te, non la metterei alla prova,” il vampiro sogghignò, divertito.

Diventai rosso, per la rabbia e per la vergogna di essere nudo ed alla completa mercé di un mostro.

L’espressione del vampiro si fece dura: “Dove sono gli altri umani?”

“Non so di chi tu stia parlando.”

“Mi stai facendo perdere la pazienza, animaletto. Non vivevi certo da solo, in quel piccolo villaggio. Eravate in cinquantasei. Qualcuno vi ha aiutato a disporre le abitazioni in modo strategico, così che le uscite dessero direttamente alla miniera, una via di fuga sicura e facilmente difendibile. Vi hanno anche fornito delle armi e vi hanno insegnato ad usarle. Tu sei un medico e non hai servito nell’esercito, eppure sparavi piuttosto bene. Tu e gli altri umani, con cui vivevi, siete stati aiutati da dei militari, che hanno raccolto i sopravvissuti all’attacco. Dimmi dove è la base militare, in cui quei soldati si nascondono. Perché vuoi soffrire a causa loro? Ti hanno abbandonato, ti hanno lasciato nelle mie mani. Dimmi tutto quello che sai e sarò un Padrone clemente. Resisti e scoprirai quanto si possa soffrire, prima di morire.”

“Come? Non avete sotto controllo tutti i punti strategici del paese? E come fai a sapere che io sia un medico?” Chiesi con sarcasmo. Non stavo atteggiandomi a uomo coraggioso né ero attratto dal dolore. In cuor mio, speravo che il mostro mi uccidesse. Solo da morto, sarei stato sicuro di non tradire i miei compagni e coloro che ci avevano aiutati.

“Io so tutto di te, animaletto. Speravo che potessimo evitare la parte in cui tu soffri, ma lo hai voluto tu. Non potrai dire che non ti avessi avvertito,” ringhiò il mostro, con voce bassa e minacciosa. Snudò le zanne e le affondò nel mio collo. Il dolore fu lancinante.

Ed urlai.

Urlai.

Urlai.

Stavolta, non persi i sensi. Sentii le zanne penetrare la pelle del mio collo e il sangue defluire, succhiato nella bocca fredda del mostro. Il cuore mi batteva fortissimo, come se cercasse di uscire dal petto. Non mi accorsi di quando il mostro si staccò dal mio collo, chiudendo i fori con la lingua gelida. Il mio sguardo era sfocato, non capivo se a causa delle lacrime, che sentivo scorrere lungo le mie guance, o a causa delle pupille, sicuramente dilatate dalla paura e dall’orrore.

“Delizioso. Il sapore del tuo sangue è veramente delizioso, animaletto,” mi sussurrò il mostro, in un orecchio. Il tono era sensuale e suadente, come se stesse flirtando con me, non cibandosi di me.

“Vaffanculo,” ringhiai, con la voce resa roca dalle urla che avevo fatto.

Il vampiro ridacchiò: “Ancora ribelle, animaletto? Sei testardo. Non mi dirai che sei un masochista, uno di quelli che si eccita con il dolore. Sarebbe interessante. Potrei farti raggiungere vette di dolore che nemmeno immagini. – la sua voce si trasformò in un sibilo feroce – Dimmi chi vi abbia aiutato e dove si trovi la loro base o te ne darò un assaggio.”

Rabbrividii. I capelli dietro la nuca erano dritti. Non avevo dubbi sul fatto che quel mostro sapesse come infliggere dolore. Sarei riuscito a resistergli? A non tradire chi ci aveva aiutato? Chi poteva ancora lottare per liberare l’umanità dalla tirannia di questi mostri? Dovevo. Non avevo altre alternative. Mary e Rose dovevano essere state portate in quella base o in un luogo sicuro, protetto da quei militari. Dovevo resistere, perché quei soldati erano veramente la nostra ultima speranza e dovevano rimanere liberi.

“Ti concederò del tempo per pensare, ma, prima di lasciarti solo, voglio fare un piccolo esperimento.”

Deglutii a vuoto. Non volevo sapere quale fosse l’esperimento che il mostro avesse deciso di fare su di me. La mente si era svuotata, come se cercasse di allontanarsi dall’orrore. Impiegai qualche minuto a capire cosa stesse accadendo. Me ne resi conto quando il mio pene divenne duro. Ero sorpreso e sconvolto. Cosa mi stava facendo? Tornai a concentrarmi sul presente. Stavo ansimando. Il mostro mi teneva ancora immobilizzato sotto di sé, ma strusciava il proprio bacino contro il mio, dolcemente e delicatamente.

“No. Fermati. Non voglio,” mi trovai a supplicare.

“Davvero non vuoi? Il tuo cazzo sembra pensarla in modo diverso da te. Sei sicuro che vuoi che io mi fermi? Oppure ti piace così? Arrivare quasi al parossismo e poi fermarti, per gustarti quello stato di dolorosa attesa, che precede l’orgasmo?” Sembrava che il mostro stesse facendo le fusa, mentre sussurrava al mio orecchio e continuava a muoversi sopra di me. Anche il suo pene era interessato da ciò che stava avvenendo. Lo sentii chiaramente, premere, libero dai vestiti, contro la pelle del mio addome. Non mi ero accorto che si fosse slacciato i pantaloni.

Sono un medico, so che il corpo reagisce fisiologicamente a certi stimoli, anche se la mente non accetta quello che sta subendo, ma io non volevo che quel mostro mi facesse raggiungere l’orgasmo.

“Non voglio. Fermati,” ripetei, in tono deciso.

Il movimento del vampiro si fece più rude, facendomi sussultare: “Non mi importa cosa tu voglia o non voglia, animaletto. Tu sei MIO e ti farò quello che IO voglio, senza che tu possa fare nulla per fermarmi. Se opporti e ribellarti ti fa sentire meglio, fallo. A me non importa. Tanto non cambierà niente.”

Quasi non lo sentii. Stavo ansimando. Ero sempre più vicino all’apice, pronto ad esplodere. Inarcai la schiena, senza capire che, così facendo, esponevo il mio collo ad un accesso migliore per le fauci del mostro. Intravidi appena il suo ghigno soddisfatto. Nell’istante in cui l’orgasmo travolse il mio corpo, il vampiro affondò nuovamente le zanne nel mio collo. Dolore e piacere si mischiarono ancora una volta. Non sapevo per cosa stessi urlando. Mi accasciai sul letto, senza forze, drenato di ogni energia, pronto a dormire per giorni.

“Squisito. Il sapore del tuo sangue è veramente incredibile. Ho bevuto da tanti umani, nella mia vita, ma non ho mai gustato un sangue così prelibato. Riposa, animaletto, il tuo interrogatorio non finisce qui.”

Il mostro non aveva bisogno di insistere. Caddi in un sonno profondo e senza sogni, da cui pregai di non svegliarmi mai più. Anche stavolta, però, le mie preghiere non vennero ascoltate.

 

 

Al mio risveglio, trovai un vassoio sul tavolino di fianco al letto. Ero solo. Scostai la coperta e vidi qualcosa di bianco, che si era seccato sul mio torace. Sapevo cosa fosse, anche se non volevo pensarci. Mi girava la testa e lo stomaco sembrava sul punto di rimettere anche quello che non avevo mangiato. Andai in bagno, buttandomi sotto la doccia. L’acqua bollente portò via lo sperma ed il sapone coprì l’odore di sesso e sudore, che avevo sul corpo, ma nulla riuscì a farmi sentire veramente pulito. La sensazione di essere sporco dentro, nel profondo e non solo sulla pelle, non svanì, malgrado fossi rimasto sotto l’acqua corrente molto più del necessario. Mi asciugai e tornai in camera. Aprii l’armadio, sperando di trovare qualcosa da indossare, ma non c’era nulla. Slip, canottiere, pantaloni, maglie, camicie, calze. Nulla. Non era previsto che io mi vestissi. Mi andai a sedere sul letto, coprendomi con le lenzuola, che non erano proprio pulite nemmeno loro. Le macchie di sperma e sangue mi ricordavano cosa fosse successo l’ultima volta in cui mi ero svegliato. Erano la testimonianza tangibile che non era stato un incubo. Con un sospiro, mangiai qualcosa. Nel piatto c’erano pezzetti di carne con patate e carote. Chiunque avesse preparato il vassoio, aveva deciso che non potessi usare le posate, neanche di plastica, di cui erano fatti la bottiglia dell’acqua e il bicchiere. Scossi la testa, domandandomi per cosa pensassero che potessi usare forchetta e coltello, fatti di plastica. Non certo per uccidere un vampiro. A meno che non stesse immobile, per ore, mentre lo colpivo ripetutamente con le posate di plastica. Quel pensiero era talmente assurdo, che mi fece sorridere.

Se non altro il cibo era gustoso. Stavo bevendo il secondo bicchiere di acqua, quando la porta si aprì. Il mostro entrò, con il solito sorriso soddisfatto sul viso: “Sono contento che tu ti sia svegliato. Spero che tu sia in forze, perché abbiamo qualche domanda da farti. Cerca di essere collaborativo, animaletto. Essere così testardo non è sempre la migliore delle scelte.”

Stavo per ribattere con una frase velenosa, quando vidi quello che il vampiro aveva in mano e il sangue si gelò nelle mie vene. Il mostro notò dove fosse caduto il mio sguardo ed il suo ghigno malevolo aumentò: “Non penserai che ti faccia uscire da questa stanza senza le dovute precauzioni, vero, animaletto? Sarebbe disdicevole, se dovessi correrti dietro. Anche se, a pensarci bene, potrebbe essere molto divertente.”

“Non… non è necessario. Ti seguirò senza darti problemi. Dove vuoi che fugga? Sono nudo,” la mia voce era più sottile e supplice di quello che avrei voluto, ma non ero riuscito a controllarla meglio di così.

“Oh, ma io ti credo, animaletto. È che non siamo soli in casa e le apparenze vanno rispettate. Nessun vampiro per bene lascia che i suoi animali scorrazzino liberi, quando ci sono ospiti, con il pericolo che lo mettano in imbarazzo. Ora, fai a modo. Non costringermi ad usare la forza. Sai che, tanto, alla fine faresti quello che voglio io, comunque.”

“Perché? Che bisogno c’è di umiliarci fino a questo punto? Che necessità avete di usare questi metodi? Avremmo potuto raggiungere un qualche tipo di accordo, un compromesso che potesse soddisfare entrambe le nostre razze. Siete stati in mezzo a noi per tanto tempo, avete convissuto con noi, quindi potevate negoziare con noi, senza arrivare a… a questo.”

“Noi siamo più forti e meritiamo di governare un mondo, di cui voi pensavate di essere i padroni. Prima capirete che dovete sottostare a noi, meglio sarà per tutti. Siamo costretti ad usare questi metodi, perché è il modo più diretto e semplice che esista per farvi comprendere chi comandi e per farvi smettere di resistere. Quando capirete che non potete vincere e che dovete seguire le nostre regole, ci sarà pace per tutti e, forse, queste cose non saranno più necessarie, animaletto. Ora vieni qui, mettiti in ginocchio davanti a me e lascia che ti metta il collare ed il guinzaglio.”

Non mi mossi. Fissai il vampiro negli occhi, sfidandolo. Era stupido, lo sapevo, praticamente infantile, ma non volevo arrendermi e farmi trattare come una bestia. Io non sono un animale. Io sono un uomo.

Il vampiro non si scompose: “Sempre testardo, animaletto. Imparerai quanto sia inutile resistere nel modo peggiore,” sospirò, quasi dispiaciuto, avvicinandosi a me.

Questo aumentò la mia rabbia e feci partire un pugno, diretto al viso del vampiro. Con uno sbuffo infastidito, il mostro afferrò il mio polso, fece perno sulla mia spalla, mettendomi facilmente con la faccia sul letto. La situazione era ancora più umiliante di quello che avrei voluto. Non solo non lo avevo colpito e lui mi aveva neutralizzato senza problemi, ma il mio sedere nudo era esposto a qualsiasi cosa il mostro volesse fare. In quel caso, lui si limitò a mettermi il collare ed attaccarci il guinzaglio: “Sempre nel modo più difficile, vero, animaletto? E vi credete una specie intelligente,” ridacchio il vampiro, irriverente, dandomi una leggera pacca sul sedere, quasi stesse giocando.

Io diventai paonazzo, per la rabbia e l’imbarazzo, ma non ribattei nulla. Aveva vinto lui. Ancora.

 

 

Il peggio, però, non era ancora accaduto. Scendemmo due rampe di scale ed entrammo in un salotto. Non avevo mai visto un locale così disordinato. Sulla destra c’era un divano su cui era seduto un ~~uomo~~ maschio dai capelli brizzolati, che mi osservò, senza mostrare alcun tipo di emozione. Spostai lo sguardo verso sinistra, dove c’era una scrivania, ricoperta di carte, libri, fotografie e giornali, appoggiati in un precario ordine sparso. Su un tavolino, appena sotto la finestra, c’era una custodia aperta, dentro cui si intravedeva un violino. Non potevo credere che il mostro fosse il violinista che avevo ammirato appena qualche ora prima. Due poltrone, poste una di fronte all’altra, si trovavano proprio davanti al camino acceso e su una di esse c’era LUI!

“TU! BASTARDO!” Tentai di avventarmi su Mycroft Holmes, ma il fratello diede uno strettone al guinzaglio. In pochi istanti, finii in inginocchio, annaspando, alla ricerca disperata di aria che arrivasse ai miei polmoni.

“Non lo hai educato molto bene, Sherlock,” Mycroft alzò un sopracciglio, in tono seccato.

“Il dottor Watson è un animaletto testardo. Se lo spezzo troppo in fretta, diventerà un noioso essere umano come gli altri. Così è più divertente.”

“Contento tu… ricorda solo che, quando mi nutrirò io, non voglio perdere tempo a doverlo sottomettere.”

“Tranquillo, fratello caro, non sia mai che tu tolga tempo prezioso alle questioni di governo per un po’ di divertimento. Quando vorrai bere il suo gustoso sangue, farò in modo che il nostro John si comporti come un animaletto ben educato. Iniziamo?”

Ero sconvolto dal fatto che sapessero chi fossi. Nessuno mi aveva mai chiesto come mi chiamassi e pensavo che non fosse un’informazione di loro interesse. Mi ero sbagliato. Sherlock mi costrinse a rimanere sulle ginocchia e mi portò vicino alla poltrona di Mycroft, a cui passò il guinzaglio. Malgrado fossi così vicino, non avrei potuto fare nulla per colpire il maggiore degli Holmes, che teneva il guinzaglio in modo che facessi fatica a respirare. Seguii Sherlock con lo sguardo e fu allora che la vidi. Il mio cuore si fermò ed un urlo pieno di orrore uscì dalla gola prima che potessi fermarlo: “NO! MARY!”

Ai piedi dell’altro vampiro, perché ora avevo capito cosa fosse l’altro ospite, c’era una donna bionda, con la testa piegata in avanti, a fissare il pavimento, e con indosso solo un collare ed un guinzaglio, tenuto ben stretto dal mostro brizzolato.

“No, dottor Watson, non è sua moglie,” mi informò Mycroft.

Sherlock aveva raggiunto la donna, afferrandole i capelli e sollevandole la testa, in modo che potessi vedere il suo viso. Non era Mary. Le somigliava fisicamente, ma non era Mary. La donna era terrorizzata. Gli occhi sbarrati si fissarono su di me: “Per favore… mi aiuti… non lasci che mi uccidano… per favore… gli dica quello che sa… per favore…”

Sherlock le accarezzò i capelli: “Bravo animaletto. Vedi, John? È così che si comportano i bravi animaletti educati. Obbediscono ai loro padroni. Il nostro amico si chiama Gregory Lestrade e comanda Scotland Yard. Non è stato difficile identificarti, grazie alle impronte digitali, né sapere che hai una moglie ed una figlia. Questa donna assomiglia alla tua Mary. Anche lei è moglie e madre di qualcuno. Capisco che tu pensi che Mary e Rose siano al sicuro, dove si trovano ora, ma non è così. Più resisterete, più la nostra pazienza diminuirà, più radicali diventeranno le nostre azioni. Tu non vuoi che Mary e Rose muoiano in uno di questi attacchi definitivi, vero? Come non vuoi che noi, ora, dissanguiamo questa donna, davanti a te, solo perché non ci vuoi dire dove sia la base militare da cui provenivano i soldati, che vi hanno aiutato, giusto?”

Inorridii. Non poteva dire sul serio: “No. Lei non c’entra. Fai a me quello che vuoi, ma lascia stare quella povera donna,” supplicai.

Mycroft tirò il guinzaglio verso di sé, costringendomi a guardarlo in viso: “Non ha capito, dottor Watson. Lei non detta le regole. Siamo noi vampiri a stabilirle. Il luogo o la donna morirà. ORA!”

“Non posso. – mi voltai verso la donna – Non posso. Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace,” la mia voce si affievolì.

“La prego… dica loro quello che vogliono sapere… la prego.”

“Non posso,” sussurrai, abbassando il capo.

Mycroft mi afferrò i capelli e mi costrinse a rialzare la testa: “Questa donna sta per morire per causa sua, dottor Watson. Il minimo che possa fare è guardarla,” mi sibilò in un orecchio, in tono gelido.

Tornai a fissare la donna, che scoppiò a ridere in modo isterico, mentre delle lacrime le rigavano il viso.

Sherlock e il vampiro chiamato Gregory Lestrade si avventarono sul collo della donna, che si accasciò a terra, prima ancora che la toccassero. I due vampiri si ritrassero, quasi disgustati.

“Questi umani sono veramente fragili. Non so come abbiamo potuto permettere loro di governare sul nostro pianeta per tanto tempo,” sbottò Lestrade, irritato.

“Stiamo rimediando a questo errore, Gregory,” ribatté Mycroft, lasciandomi andare.

Mi trascinai fino alla donna, senza che nessuno mi fermasse. La presi fra le braccia, valutando i suoi segni vitali, sperando che fosse solo svenuta. Era morta. Evidentemente, il suo cuore non aveva retto alla paura.

“Lo sai, John, che questa donna è morta per colpa tua, vero? Quanti altri moriranno, solo perché tu sei un animaletto testardo, che non vuole darci una semplice informazione?” Domandò Sherlock.

Lo ignorai. Sistemai una ciocca di capelli su un lato del viso della donna e le diedi un bacio sulla fronte, iniziando a cullarla, mentre calde lacrime mi rigavano il viso, sussurrando: “Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Il “Mi dispiace” di John diventa anche mio e non vi biasimerei se steste pensando malissimo di me (lo faccio anche io!). Ho notato che capitoli di questo genere mi escono dalla testa quando sono in un periodo di lavoro stressante. Che sia uno sfogo del serial killer che è in me? 
> 
> Grazie a chiunque sia arrivato fino a qui e a chi voglia continuare questa avventura con me.  
> Grazie per i kudos.  
> Ogni commento, che non preveda l’introduzione dell’autrice fra i personaggi che i vampiri addenteranno fino al dissanguamento prossimamente, sarà sempre gradito.
> 
> A lunedì prossimo!
> 
> Ciao!


	4. L'uomo senza futuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avviso dell’autrice  
> Non vorrei essere ripetitiva, ma tutto ciò che ho scritto all’inizio del terzo capitolo, deve essere ripetuto anche qui. Questa è una AU, Sherlock non è il nostro amato consulente investigativo ed è abbastanza OOC. I vampiri sono tutt’altro che simpatici. E alcune scene potrebbero infastidire chi legga. Come ho già scritto, la luce si apprezza di più, se si passa attraverso il buio. Le prossime due storie, che comporranno la serie, saranno un po’ meno dark, almeno per quanto riguarda il rapporto fra Sherlock e John. 
> 
> Sperando di non avere spaventato nessuno, auguro buona lettura!

 

Il tempo ha delle strane proprietà. Noi lo misuriamo con degli strumenti che lo calcolano fino al millisecondo, ma il modo in cui lo percepiamo non ha nulla di preciso. Il tempo ha la capacità di scorrere in modo diverso, a seconda di quello che facciamo e dei sentimenti che proviamo. A volte corre così veloce che ci sembra di non averne mai abbastanza. Altre volte è talmente lento, che sembra interminabile. Se non avessimo inventato un modo empirico per misurare il tempo, in realtà non sapremmo mai quale sia la reale durata di un evento. Ne indicheremmo un momento approssimativo, dicendo che si sia svolto di mattina, pomeriggio, sera o notte, ma non potremmo mai stabilire l’attimo preciso, senza avere un orologio e un calendario o qualcosa di simile.

Per me il tempo ha perso ogni significato. Non ho strumenti per sapere che ore o che giorno siano. Non ho modo di stabilire quanto tempo trascorra tra un evento e un altro. Lui, il mio Padrone, non mi ha lasciato nulla. Non mi ha privato solo qualsiasi tipo di proprietà, anche il più insignificante. Non mi ha solo separato dalla mia famiglia e dal contatto con un qualunque essere umano. Mi ha tolto anche la dignità di uomo. Sempre più spesso mi trovo a desiderare la morte, perché la vedo come l’unica soluzione possibile, per uscire dall’inferno in cui sono precipitato. L’unico modo a cui riesco a pensare per riappropriarmi della mia vita. Lui, però, non mi permette nemmeno questo. È come se avesse capito cosa io abbia intenzione di fare e mi volesse impedire anche di morire, per dimostrarmi che lui è il mio Padrone in tutto e per tutto. Anche nel decidere quando io morirò.  Probabilmente, è per questo motivo che, nel vassoio con il cibo, non ci sono mai posate. Il mostro non teme quello che io possa fare a lui, ma quello che potrei fare a me stesso. Non riesco a intravedere alcuna speranza. Vivrò in questo incubo a occhi aperti fino al giorno in cui il mostro si stancherà di me e mi ucciderà. Sperando che non decida di cedermi a qualcuno come lui.

 

 

**L’uomo senza futuro**

 

 

Come sempre più spesso accadeva, le cose intorno a me succedevano ed io non sapevo come. Ricordavo di avere cullato il corpo della donna bionda per molto tempo, senza che nessuno dei tre vampiri si interessasse a me. Li sentivo confabulare fra loro, ma non capivo cosa si stessero dicendo. Non mi importava. Non ho mai saputo chi fosse la donna che stavo stringendo fra le braccia. Il senso di colpa che provavo, mi opprimeva il cuore. Lo sentivo come un macigno inamovibile, che comprimeva il mio sterno, impedendomi di respirare. Qualcuno mi tolse la donna dalle braccia e mi sollevò, portandomi nella mia prigione e adagiandomi sul letto. Probabilmente, fu il mio Padrone, ma i miei ricordi sono così distorti, che si confondono con il mondo dei sogni. Non avevo energie per ribellarmi, per inveire contro i mostri, per promettere vendetta, per maledirli. Mi raggomitolai e rimasi così, incapace di qualsiasi azione, mentre il tempo scorreva e tutto diventava freddo. Senza rendermene conto, caddi in un sonno agitato. Nel mio incubo, la donna senza nome aveva il volto di Mary: “John! Salvami! Ti prego! Non lasciare che questi mostri mi uccidano. Dì loro quello che vogliono sapere. Solo così potremo tornare a vivere tutti insieme. Fallo per la nostra piccola Rosie. Non permettere che lei rimanga sola,” mi supplicava, mentre i suoi occhi esprimevano una paura e una disperazione, che non le ho mai visto, nella vita reale. Io ero paralizzato dall’orrore. Provavo a parlare, a spiegarle che non potevo tradire chi ci avesse aiutato, ma dalla mia gola non usciva alcun suono.

“Lo sai, animaletto, che se non fai il bravo ti punirò, vero?” La voce bassa e sensuale di Sherlock mi sussurrava in un orecchio, allegra e feroce.

“Devi rispettare le nostre regole. Ogni disobbedienza sarà punita con la morte,” sibilò Mycroft, nell’altro orecchio.

Era comparso anche il vampiro dai capelli brizzolati. Tutti e tre insieme, ridendo in modo sguaiato, si avventarono su Mary, che urlava e si dibatteva, mentre loro la toccavano, la squartavano, le toglievano la vita. Mi svegliai di soprassalto, spalancando gli occhi e sentendo il cuore in gola. Era buio. Il mio respiro era affannoso e tentavo di distinguere la realtà dall’incubo, quando sentii qualcosa di gelido penetrarmi. Ero sdraiato con la schiena sul materasso e la testa sul cuscino. La sollevai leggermente e vidi una massa di ricci neri, intenta a osservare qualcosa fra le mie gambe, divaricate.

“Ah, ti sei svegliato. Bene. Così il mio esperimento avrà ancora più valore,” ghignò il mostro.

Fu allora che capii cosa stesse accadendo. Il vampiro aveva una delle sue dita infilate dentro il mio corpo e ne aggiunse una seconda. Sussultai, osservandolo sconvolto.

“Non mi dirai che è la tua prima volta! Sarebbe fantastico. Il mio esperimento avrebbe ancora più valore.”

“Esperimento?”

Alzò gli occhi chiari, fissandoli nei miei, in attesa di una risposta. Nel suo sguardo non c’era alcuna malizia, ma solo curiosità.

“Allora? Sei vergine?”

“Certo che no! Ho una figlia!” Sbottai, arrossendo.

“Sì, questo lo so. Si chiama Rosamund Mary Watson e, se è ancora viva, ha undici anni.”

L’insinuazione, che la mia piccola Rosie potesse essere morta, mi fece gelare il sangue nelle vene.

“Rose è viva,” ringhiai.

“Se crederlo ti fa sentire meglio, illuditi pure, questo non è importante ai fini del mio esperimento, per ora. Voglio sapere se tu abbia mai fatto sesso con un uomo. E non parlo di quello che noi due abbiamo fatto un paio di giorni fa. Quello non era sesso. È stato veramente divertente, ma è stato solo un masturbarsi a vicenda. Voglio sapere se qualcuno ti abbia mai fottuto prima di oggi. Ora hai capito, animaletto?”

Avrei voluto ribattere, disquisendo sullo strano concetto di cosa fosse o non fosse fare sesso, che aveva il mostro, ma era chiaro cosa stesse per accadere. Mi irrigidii e la penetrazione del terzo dito fu dolorosa.

“No, no, no, no. Stai rilassato o ti farò male. Non voglio che tu senta troppo dolore. Non oggi almeno,” mi ammonì il mostro.

Avrei dovuto essergli grato che mi stesse preparando, procedendo lentamente ed usando del lubrificante, invece di penetrarmi brutalmente, ma questo pensiero non migliorò la realtà di ciò che il mostro volesse farmi. Stava per stuprarmi. E io non avevo modo di impedirglielo. Un’improvvisa scossa di piacere mi attraversò il corpo, facendo sollevare il mio pene, interessato ai nuovi sviluppi. Il mostro aveva trovato la prostata e la stava colpendo a ogni penetrazione, causandomi ondate di piacere.

“Quando faccio una domanda, mi aspetto una risposta! Il ruolo della timida e pudica educanda non ti si addice, animaletto. Sei un medico, dovresti apprezzare la raccolta precisa e meticolosa di ogni dato, quando si tratti di svolgere un esperimento,” insisté il mostro, in un tono che cominciava a essere stizzito.

“No,” sussurrai.

“Bene. Così avrò dei dati più completi,” ribatté il vampiro, sorridendo soddisfatto.

Aprii gli occhi, che non mi ero accorto di avere chiuso e lo guardai. La stanza era illuminata solo dalla luce della luna, che entrava dalla finestrella. Doveva essere una notte di luna piena. Mi mancava vedere il cielo. Avrei dato qualsiasi cosa anche solo per camminare nella nebbia. Sono quelle piccole cose, che si danno per scontate e che non si apprezzano, fino a quando le hai. Nel momento in cui ti vengono tolte, capisci quanto fossero importanti. Fu allora che notai che anche il mostro era nudo.

“Perché?”

Il vampiro tolse le dita al mio corpo e mi cosparse il pene con il lubrificante. Non aveva bisogno di eccitarlo, perché vidi che era notevolmente duro. Mi chiesi come potessi accogliere dentro di me quella cosa, così grossa e dura, senza lacerarmi, ma fu una preoccupazione momentanea. Era giusto che il mostro mi facesse del male. Per colpa mia, quella povera donna era morta. Avrei dovuto fare qualcosa per salvarla, ma non lo avevo fatto. Era giusto che io fossi punito, che io pagassi, che io soffrissi, anche se questo non avrebbe riportato in vita quella povera donna, non l’avrebbe fatta ricongiungere con i suoi familiari.

“Il sangue non ha sempre lo stesso gusto. Ci sono molto variabili, che ne cambiano il sapore. Alcuni vampiri asseriscono che siano il dolore e la paura a rendere il sangue umano più saporito. Altri, invece, affermano che siano la felicità e il piacere a far risaltare al meglio le qualità del sangue. L’unica cosa, su cui tutti concordino, è che il sangue sia sempre migliore, quando l’animaletto, da cui ci si alimenta, raggiunga l’orgasmo durante un rapporto sessuale. Purtroppo, non esistono studi attendibili, su questo aspetto, perché sarebbe stato necessario raccogliere dati su uno stesso soggetto in condizioni diverse e per lungo tempo. Io stesso ho tentato per secoli di stabilire quale sia la condizione che faccia risaltare al meglio il gusto del sangue, ma non ho mai potuto tenere una cavia per più di qualche mese, perché sarebbe stato pericoloso, quindi i risultati non erano attendibili. Ora, invece, ho te, mio caro animaletto. Tu sei mio, solo mio e per sempre mio, fino alla tua morte, così potrò sperimentare tante situazioni diverse, prendendo accuratamente nota del gusto del tuo sangue e confrontando i risultati, nel tempo e nelle varie situazioni. Ho già stabilito una precisa sequenza di prove a cui ti sottoporrò, ripetendole anche molte volte, sia in situazioni diverse sia mantenendo le medesime condizioni. Ti farò provare piacere e dolore, oppure ti farò mangiare determinati cibi per un certo periodo o ti terrò digiuno. Insomma, ho in mente tante variabili. Ti ho già detto che la fantasia non mi manca, giusto? Ogni risultato sarà raccolto e registrato in modo accurato e dettagliato. L’esperimento durerà anni, perché il gusto del sangue cambia anche secondo l’età dell’animale. Quando tu morirai, ricomincerò con un altro animaletto. Credo che fra un paio di secoli avrò raccolto abbastanza dati da poter giungere a una conclusione precisa e scrivere un saggio sull’argomento. Dovresti essere fiero di partecipare a questo esperimento, animaletto. Se io dovessi stabile che il piacere faccia risaltare il sapore del sangue più del dolore, eviterei tanta sofferenza alla tua razza.”

Il vampiro mi guardava con gli occhi azzurri che brillavano per l’eccitazione, quasi come se si aspettasse che io apprezzassi la metodologia e la precisione scientifica con cui lui stava svolgendo il proprio esperimento. Se non fosse stato che stava per stuprarmi, avrei anche potuto trovare affascinante sia il vampiro sia la sua metodologia di ricerca.

“E se io non volessi fare sesso con te e partecipare al tuo studio?” Chiesi, conoscendo già la risposta e sapendo quanto fosse inutile opporsi. Era un tentativo infantile, ma cercavo ancora un po’ di umanità nel mostro che mi aveva catturato. I vampiri erano vissuti in mezzo a noi per secoli, possibile che ci ritenessero veramente solo delle bestie? Possibile che non vi fosse modo di arrivare al loro cuore e fare loro capire che stessero sbagliando? Che avremmo ancora potuto convivere pacificamente, se loro avessero smesso di considerarci animali e trattarci come schiavi?

Il mostro mi penetrò, con un sorriso rapace sulle labbra, che gli scoprì le zanne: “Non amo ripetermi, animaletto, quindi smettila di mettere alla prova la mia pazienza. Oggi voglio che tu provi piacere, ma posso sempre cambiare idea e anticipare l’esperimento con il frustino.”

Io mi irrigidii di nuovo, per l’invasione che stavo subendo. Il pene del mostro era grosso ed ero convinto che non sarei riuscito a prenderlo tutto dentro di me, senza essere ferito. Chiusi gli occhi e lasciai che le cose andassero come avessero voluto. Non mi importava. Il mostro mi allargò di più le gambe, piegando le mie ginocchia e cercando l’angolo migliore per entrare completamente dentro di me. Con mia grande sorpresa, il dolore passò, come se il mio corpo si fosse adattato alla lenta invasione. Il vampiro cominciò a muoversi, adagio, colpendo la mia prostata a ogni colpo. Strinsi il lenzuolo fra i pugni e mi morsi il labbro inferiore, tentando di sopprimere i gemiti di piacere, che cercavano di trovare la loro strada verso l’esterno, e maledicendo il mio corpo, che stava partecipando con soddisfazione al mio stupro. So che le reazioni fisiche sono incontrollabili e spontanee, che non dipendono da ciò che vorremmo o non vorremmo. Il mostro stava sollecitando ogni parte del mio corpo affinché provasse piacere. E stava facendo un ottimo lavoro.

“Non trattenerti, animaletto. La tua voce mi piace, anche se emetti solo grugniti, gemiti o lamenti.”

Strinsi ancora più forte il labbro inferiore in mezzo ai denti, fino a farlo sanguinare, in un insensato atto di ribellione. Il mostro mi afferrò i polsi bloccandoli vicino ai miei fianchi. I suoi movimenti dentro di me si fecero sempre più rapidi e profondi. Appoggiò le labbra alle mie, succhiando le gocce di sangue, che uscivano dalla piccola ferita. Una sferzata di piacere mi attraversò il corpo, mentre stavo raggiungendo l’orgasmo. Non potevo fare nulla per impedirlo. Lui, il mio Padrone, sa sempre come ottenere quello che vuole. Venni. E, in quell’istante, il mostro affondò le zanne nel mio collo. Quasi non le sentii, travolto dal piacere. Anche il mostro venne, dentro di me. Mi invase con il suo sperma freddo, ma anche quello passò quasi inosservato. Stremato dall’incubo, dall’orgasmo e dagli ultimi avvenimenti, mi addormentai.

 

 

Quella fu la prima delle tante volte in cui il mio Padrone mi prese, senza il mio permesso. Che io fossi o meno d’accordo sul fare sesso con lui, non aveva alcuna rilevanza. Io stesso non cercai più di oppormi. Sarebbe stato un inutile spreco di energie. Non che avessi molto da fare, per cui dovessi conservarle. La mia vita era diventata una lunga e tediosa attesa fra una volta e l’altra in cui il mio Padrone sarebbe venuto a nutrirsi da me. Capivo che il tempo scorreva solo dalla luce che entrava dalla finestra, ma non sapevo che giorno fosse né in quale stagione ci trovassimo.

Non sapevo se il mio Padrone avesse un lavoro. Ogni tanto spariva e trascorrevano giorni, prima che si rifacesse vivo, affamato, come se fosse a digiuno dall’ultima volta in cui era stato da me. Quando entrava nella mia prigione, era più magro, pallido ed emaciato del solito. Mi fissava come se provasse una fame insaziabile. In quei giorni speravo che non riuscisse a fermarsi, che drenasse tutto il sangue dal mio corpo, fino a uccidermi. Le mie speranze, però, erano sempre disattese. Ogni volta cadevo nell’oblio, ma mi svegliavo. Sfinito, stremato, affamato, debole, ma vivo. Vivo. Se si poteva chiamare vita, trascinare la propria esistenza in quel modo, inutile e senza speranza.

Non avevo nulla da fare, mentre attendevo che lui venisse da me, così escogitavo piani su piani per farlo infuriare, per fargli perdere il controllo, in modo tale che mi uccidesse, in un impeto di rabbia. Non ho mai ottenuto nulla, se non una sessione con il suo amato frustino. Il mio Padrone adorava usarlo su di me e dimostrava di avere una fantasia e una perizia veramente fuori dal comune, nell’uso di quell’oggetto.

Però, quella non era vita. Essere la riserva di cibo e il giocattolo sessuale di qualcuno, non è vita. Io mi stavo spegnando. Ogni giorno che trascorreva, diventavo sempre più apatico. Nemmeno il pensiero che, rimanendo vivo, avrei potuto rivedere Rosie e Mary, mi faceva desiderare di continuare a vivere. Ero la fiamma di una candela che si stava spegnendo lentamente, ormai completamente consumata. Anche il mio Padrone sembrava avere perso interesse in me. Non reagivo più ai suoi esperimenti come avrebbe voluto. Lo stavo annoiando. Tentò di scuotermi dall’apatia, facendomi provare solo dolore, per costringermi a ribellarmi a lui, ma non funzionò. Rivoltandomi contro di lui non avrei conquistato la mia libertà. Avrei solo prolungato la mia agonia. Il mio Padrone era irritato. Non voleva permettermi di morire, senza il suo consenso, senza che lui avesse ultimato il suo esperimento sul mio sangue. Come sempre, il mostro ottenne quello che voleva. Non so se quella notte sia stata un suo piano per farmi tornare a sperare o se tutto sia accaduto per caso. In qualunque modo le cose siano andate, io sono ancora qui e vi resterò fino al giorno in cui vedrò i vampiri tornare a nascondersi nell’oscurità da cui sono strisciati fuori.

 

 

Era sera, quando il vampiro entrò nella mia prigione stringendo in mano il collare e il guinzaglio. Era la seconda volta che li vedevo. Non mi aveva più portato fuori, dopo che lui, suo fratello e il loro amico avevano causato la morte di quella povera donna, che popolava ancora i miei incubi. Rimasi seduto sul letto, degnandolo appena di uno sguardo.

“In ginocchio ai miei piedi, animaletto. Stasera sarai la portata principale non solo della mia cena, ma anche di quella di mio fratello,” mi informò, in tono allegro.

Senza dire una parola, mi alzai e mi andai a inginocchiare davanti al mostro. Forse, finalmente, era giunta la mia ora. Forse, i due mostri avrebbero posto fine alla mia esistenza. Il Padrone mi mise il collare a cui attaccò il guinzaglio. Con un piccolo strettone, mi fece capire che voleva che mi alzassi e lo seguissi. Scendemmo nel salotto, dove la confusione regnava ancora sovrana. L’ordine non doveva essere una delle priorità del mio Padrone. Il vampiro mi condusse al tavolino posto fra le due poltrone, dove notai delle manette, delle corde e una pallina rossa con dei legacci. Non mi chiesi nemmeno a cosa potessero servire. Sapevo che erano lì per me e che avrei scoperto cosa mi avrebbe fatto anche troppo presto.

Il mostro prese le manette, portò le mie braccia dietro la schiena e legò i polsi: “In ginocchio.”

Lo feci, senza protestare o ribellarmi. Il vampiro prese due corde e le piegò a metà. Passò una corda intorno ad ogni ginocchio, formando una specie di cappio per fermarla, poi ne fissò gli estremi a ognuna delle gambe del tavolino, mentre, con l’ultima corda, mi legò le caviglie.

“Apri la bocca.”

Non ci voleva molta fantasia per capire che la pallina rossa sarebbe servita per impedirmi di mordere qualcuno o per non sentire le mie urla. Il mostro la mise fra le mie labbra e chiuse il fermaglio, fissandolo fermamente, dietro alla mia nuca.

“Sdraiati sul tavolino. Occhi verso la finestra alla tua destra.”

Obbedii. Il mio Padrone attaccò il guinzaglio alla gamba del tavolino che si trovava alla parte opposta rispetto a quelle a cui erano legate le mie gambe.

Chiunque fosse entrato in salotto, avrebbe avuto una perfetta visuale sul mio sedere nudo. Non solo. Ero completamente immobilizzato, indifeso e alla mercé di chiunque passasse di lì, anche solo per caso. Se fosse accaduto nei primi tempi della mia prigionia, sarei stato furioso, oltraggiato, imbarazzato. Mi sarei sentito umiliato e vilipeso. Avrei tentato di insultare il mostro, anche se ogni suono sarebbe stato bloccato dalla pallina rossa, che avevo in bocca, o avrei lottato per liberarmi, per picchiarlo o per ucciderlo. Non lo feci. In quel momento, la cosa non mi interessava. Non provavo nulla. Non mi importava che mi trattasse peggio di un oggetto o di una puttana. Non arrossii nemmeno. Ero completamente indifferente a tutto. Mi lasciavo scivolare addosso ogni avvenimento, come se stesse accadendo a qualcun altro. Peggio. Se avessi visto qualcuno trattato in quel modo, avrei provato pena e pietà per quel povero essere umano. Avrei inveito contro chi lo avesse reso schiavo e lo avrei liberato con le mie stesse mani, a costo di battermi con il suo aguzzino. Invece, non provavo nemmeno questo. Ero solo in attesa che finissero di fare quello che volevano, per cadere nell’oblio.

Un brivido attraversò la mia schiena, partendo dal collo e finendo alla base della schiena. Sembrava che un alito di vento gelido mi avesse sfiorato, per farmi una carezza. Eppure, le finestre erano chiuse.

“Non hai idea di quanto tu sia bello e desiderabile,” sussurrò la voce roca del mostro.

Spalancai gli occhi per la sorpresa. Non capivo quale fosse il gioco del mostro e non volevo saperlo.

Il vampiro andò al tavolino, posto sotto la finestra, e prese il violino dalla custodia. Mi voltò le spalle e iniziò a suonare l’Adagio di Albinoni. In tutto quel tempo, avevo sentito spesso il suono del violino, ma non avevo mai visto il mio Padrone suonare. Lo osservai attentamente. Le spalle erano rilassate, la schiena dritta e le dita volavano sullo strumento, ottenendo note struggenti e tristemente delicate. Ero incredulo e meravigliato che un tale mostro potesse generare tanta bellezza. Eppure, i miei stessi occhi erano testimoni della bravura di Sherlock come violinista. Ascoltandolo, avrei quasi potuto credere che anche lui avesse un’anima, nascosta nel profondo del suo cuore.

 

 

Ero così preso dall’ascolto del brano, che non sentii l’altro mostro entrare nell’appartamento. Quando l’ultima malinconica nota si spense nel silenzio del soggiorno, qualcuno batté le mani. Sussultai. Chiunque fosse, si era seduto nella poltrona di cui non avevo alcuna visuale.

“Sei diventato davvero bravo, fratello caro. Forse, invece di fare il consulente investigativo, dovresti andare in giro per il mondo ed esibirti in concerti.”

“Non essere ridicolo, Mycroft. – grugnì Sherlock – Io non suono per gli altri, ma solo per me stesso. Inoltre, ripetere gli stessi brani per infinite sere renderebbe noioso anche suonare il violino. No. Questo è solo un modo che ho per concentrare i miei pensieri, non è un lavoro.”

“Dato che mi hai invitato a cena, ti dispiace se assaggio la pietanza principale? Oggi sono stato impegnato in lunghe riunioni e sono affamato.”

“Fai pure. Come Cavaliere degli Holmes hai diritto di cibarti degli schiavi di ogni membro della famiglia. John è tuo tanto quanto è mio.”

Non feci in tempo a prepararmi. Le zanne di Mycroft Holmes penetrarono nel mio collo. Non fu particolarmente doloroso. Forse mi ero abituato oppure lui fu delicato. Non lo so. Non toccò il mio corpo in nessun modo. Non lo sfiorò. Affondò solo le zanne e bevve il mio sangue. Capii che aveva finito, quando la sua lingua fredda leccò i fori, chiudendoli.

“Veramente delizioso. Avevi ragione, Sherlock. Sarei dovuto venire prima. Ha solo un certo retrogusto amaro, ma credo che sia dovuto al fatto che preferirebbe uccidermi, piuttosto che farmi da cibo.”

Sherlock si avvicinò al tavolino e mi fissò negli occhi. Mi stava studiando, con quello sguardo intenso e alieno con cui mi osservava in ogni momento, soprattutto quando pensava che non me ne rendessi conto. Non so perché sia così interessato a capire cosa io provi. Se è solo per il suo esperimento, non so a quali conclusioni sia giunto. E non mi interessa conoscerle. Vorrei solo capire perché non possa trattarmi con un po’ di umanità. È veramente inutile cercarla in un vampiro? La risposta dovrebbe essere sì, visto il modo in cui ci trattano, ma non è possibile che un’intera razza ne odi un’altra fino a questo punto. Deve esistere un vampiro che stia dalla parte degli umani e che ne perori la causa. Se lo trovassimo, le cose potrebbero cambiare? Oppure non esiste veramente alcuna speranza?

Sherlock si chinò su di me e si nutrì anche lui. A differenza del fratello, però, lui passò una mano sulla mia schiena, a imitazione di una tenera carezza, ripetendo lo stesso percorso fatto dall’alito di vento. Quando il mio Padrone ebbe finito di bere il mio sangue, la mia testa era leggera, ma non persi i sensi.

“Allora, come vanno le cose? Avete trovato le basi umane?”

“No. Ed è un grosso problema. Sappiamo che stanno cercando un modo per rendere il sangue umano inadeguato alla nostra alimentazione. Se riuscissero a portare a termine la loro ricerca, potrebbero distruggerci senza colpo ferire. Le voci che vorrebbero che trovassimo un accordo di pace con gli umani aumentano di giorno in giorno. Anche io inizio a pensare che questa potrebbe essere l’unica soluzione possibile per la salvezza di entrambe le nostre razze,” rispose Mycroft, in tono grave.

“Quindi, gli umani potrebbero sconfiggerci?”

A quelle parole mi tesi, per essere sicuro di sentire la risposta del maggiore degli Holmes. Una speranza. Poteva esserci ancora una speranza.

“Sì. Gli umani liberi hanno basi ben nascoste e difese, con abbastanza scorte di armi e di cibo da tenerci in stallo per molto tempo. Abbiamo sottovalutato la loro testardaggine e la loro voglia di libertà. Abbiamo pensato che, tagliando la testa dei loro governi, gli umani si sarebbero tutti arresi. Abbiamo fatto male i nostri conti. Gli umani non si arrenderanno mai. Lotteranno per la propria libertà fino all’ultimo respiro, a costo di fare estinguere entrambe le nostre razze. Potremmo dover capitolare, per non essere annientati.”

Esultai. Non era ancora finita. Se la resistenza umana avesse vinto, forse avrei potuto riunirmi con Rosie e Mary. Dovevo solo rimanere in vita. E avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa, subito ogni tortura, pur di non morire.

 

 

Ed è quello che sto facendo ora. Gli altri discorsi fatti fra i due fratelli, durante quella serata, non hanno importanza. Furono chiacchiere in famiglia, fatte fra un morso e l’altro dato al mio corpo. La cosa importante è che ritrovai la mia voglia di vivere. Le parole di Mycroft Holmes mi diedero la speranza che non tutto fosse perduto. Il mio Padrone si accorse del mio nuovo atteggiamento. Della mia ritrovata voglia di vivere e di lottare. Glielo lessi nel luccichio soddisfatto che gli illuminò gli occhi azzurri. Lo vidi nelle labbra, appena piegate in un sorriso compiaciuto. È per questo che penso che lui abbia organizzato quella serata per farmi ritrovare lo spirito combattivo dei primi tempi. Come sempre, il mostro ha ottenuto quello che voleva, anche se i suoi fini restano oscuri.

 

 

Sono giunto alla fine del quaderno. Non ho più molto spazio, per scrivere, ma ho ancora qualcosa da dire.

Se questo quaderno lo hai lasciato tu, Sherlock Holmes, nella speranza che io ti rivelassi ciò che so delle basi umane, spero che tu sia molto deluso dal fatto che io non abbia scritto nulla che tu già non sapessi. Non tradirò mai la mia famiglia né coloro che si stanno prendendo cura delle persone più importanti della mia vita. Farò qualsiasi cosa per proteggere Mary e Rosie, anche lasciarmi spegnere dalla tua sete o dalla tua rabbia. Non posso fare nulla per fermarti, ma mi conforta sapere che non ti aiuterò a distruggere la mia razza. È il solo contributo che io possa dare alla resistenza.

Sono convinto che non ti importi che io ti disprezzi, ma, in caso contrario, sono contento se i miei sentimenti nei tuoi confronti ti abbiano ferito. Non puoi pretendere fedeltà e fiducia, se tratti qualcuno come un animale. Io non sono un cane. Sono un uomo. Come te. Il giorno in cui capirai questo, forse potremo trovare un punto di incontro, per iniziare a parlare. Io ammiro la tua intelligenza e il modo in cui suoni il violino. In alcuni brevi istanti, mi è sembrato di scorgere un lampo di umanità e compassione, nei tuoi occhi, ma ho sempre pensato che fosse solo il mio desiderio di poterti fare capire che potremmo avere un rapporto diverso. Forse, in altre circostanze avremmo potuto essere persino amici, ma tu hai distrutto ogni possibilità che potessimo instaurare un qualsiasi tipo di normale relazione. Con il vostro comportamento nei nostri confronti, voi vampiri state bruciando ogni ponte che potremmo costruire fra le nostre razze. Spero che ve ne possiate accorgere e tornare sui vostri passi, prima di raggiungere il punto di non ritorno.

Vorrei, comunque, ringraziarti per avermi fatto ritrovare la voglia di vivere. Non so se tu mi abbia intenzionalmente fatto sapere quali problemi abbiate con la resistenza umana, al fine di farmi tornare a sperare. Non saprei per quale fine avresti compiuto un’azione così assurda. Ho imparato che le tue ragioni sono imperscrutabili. Forse lo fa hai fatto solo per il tuo esperimento. Ero diventato una cavia non più interessante, ma volevi continuare a raccogliere i tuoi dati su di me? Non lo saprò mai, vero? Non me lo dirai mai, perché non mi ritieni alla tua altezza. Non importa. Sopravvivrò anche a questo.

Se chi legge questo diario fosse un essere umano, spero che quanto ho scritto sia uno sprone per continuare a lottare, fino a sconfiggere i vampiri. Loro sono più forti e più longevi di noi, forse più intelligenti, ma ciò non li rende imbattibili. Al loro interno sono divisi e questo può essere il punto di partenza per la nostra rivincita, soprattutto se sapremo essere uniti, come non lo siamo mai stati. Mi auguro che l’umanità possa sconfiggere i mostri, ma spero anche che si dimostri loro superiore, non sterminandoli, ma facendo loro capire che potevamo convivere pacificamente. Perché non è nell’annientare una razza, che si dimostra la propria superiorità, ma nel sapere convivere, nel rispetto di uno per l’altro.

Ho solo una richiesta da fare, a qualunque umano trovi questo diario. Vorrei che lo consegnasse alla mia famiglia. Vorrei che lo portasse a Mary Elizabeth Morstan e Rosamund Mary Watson.

Mie amate, sono sicuro che siate ancora vive. Siete state le luci che hanno illuminato le mie giornate buie e vi ho amate ogni istante della mia inutile vita. Se resisto, è solo nella speranza di ricongiungermi con voi. Il mio più grande desiderio è rivedere il vostro sorriso e sprofondare nel caldo del vostro tenero abbraccio. Mi mancate. Ogni volta che penso a quanto tempo sia trascorso dall’ultimo giorno in cui siamo stati insieme, il cuore si ferma di battere e non riesco a respirare. Darei qualsiasi cosa per rivedervi, solo per un istante, anche solo nell’ultimo attimo, prima di chiudere gli occhi per sempre.

Con tutto il mio cuore

John Hamish Watson

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> La prima parte termina qui.  
> Non vorrei che pensaste che Sherlock si sia trasformato in un maniaco sessuale. Il fatto è che ho sempre visto il morso del vampiro come qualcosa di molto sensuale. Legarlo all’atto sessuale è stato un passo brevissimo.
> 
> I vampiri hanno assunto il potere, ma le cose non stanno andando come loro speravano. Per sapere come si evolveranno, l’appuntamento è per giovedì prossimo con la seconda storia di questa serie.
> 
> Grazie a chi abbia letto il racconto, lasciato kudos, subscriptions e bookmarks.  
> Ogni commento sarà sempre benvenuto.
> 
> Ciao!

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Grazie a chiunque sia arrivato fino a qui. Spero che l’inizio vi abbia incuriosito abbastanza da continuare a leggere. Grazie a chi voglia lasciare qualche commento, sempre benvenuto.
> 
> Per chi voglia sapere cosa sia accaduto al povero John, l’appuntamento è per la prossima settimana.
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
